Some Hearts Just Get Lucky
by kathleen teresa
Summary: Lily quite literally runs into James at the Hogwarts Express Station...classic love circle story...chapter sixteen up! COMPLETED!
1. Collisions

*This is my first story and I only have a vague idea of how it's going to turn out. Be kind! Review!!*

~Disclaimer~ I own nothing. Nothing. Except maybe the story line...but characters, places and etc...they're all JKR's.  Unfortunately.

Chapter One

**Collisions**

"Lily!"

Lily Evans turned at the sound of her name, her dark red hair swirling behind her. "Jordan!" she cried, running to give the taller girl a hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you all summer?"

"Ah, can't complain." Jordan said, throwing her stuff on top of Lily's trolley. "Come, walk with me. We've gotta put our stuff away."

"Okay." Lily said pushing her trolley towards the Hogwarts Express. She took her eyes away from where she was going and looked up at her friend. "Have you grown again?"

"No," Jordan laughed, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ears, her blue eyes glinting. "Maybe you've shr-look out!"

She pushed Lily's trolley to the side in order to narrowly prevent a collision with the tall, handsome boy who had somehow appeared in their path.  Lily couldn't tell who it was, as the sudden shove had thrown her off balance and she had lost control of the trolley. She was desperately attempting to stop it before it ran into the Hogwarts Express, however, her efforts seemed fruitless.  Though she dug her feet into the ground, she was no match for the trolley, which had the advantage of weight due to the number of bags piled up on it. She closed her eyes in anticipation of a collision as the trolley sped nearer and nearer to the train.  Suddenly, she crashed into the pushbar of the trolley, though not for the reason she expected.  The reason for her sudden stop was the tall, handsome boy who she now recognized as James Potter.

"Are you okay, Evans?" he asked.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine, just a little shook up." Lily answered while feeling her ribs to see how many were broken. They all seemed to be more or less intact so she looked up at James.

James was slightly startled by how green her eyes were but did his best to hide his surprise. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to, um, run you off course like that."

Lily gave a little smile. "It's alright, but now could you let go of my trolley? The train's about to leave soon and I'd like to be on it, preferably with my stuff."

"What? Oh. Sorry." James quickly let go. Regaining his composure, he said "I'll see you at school" and strolled over to his friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, all who were standing there with smirks on their faces.  

*

"Well now, Lily." Jordan said as they put their stuff in their compartment before Lily went to the front of the train to assume her Head Girl duties. "Looks like young Mr. Potter may be falling for the beautiful Miss Evans..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jordan. What would he want with me?"

"Um, let's see.  You're beautiful, smart, caring...need I go on?" Jordan asked, while counting off Lily's attributes on her fingers. "I think you should go for him.  You need a guy anyway. It's been what?  Four years?"

"I've been busy." Lily muttered. "I have to go now, I don't want to be late."

"Think about what I said!" Jordan called after Lily as she headed towards the front.

*

Though she had solemnly resolved never to think of the matter ever again, Lily found herself pondering it the whole way to the compartment where the Head Boy and Girl were to meet before the prefects arrived.  She was so absorbed in this that she walked into the compartment and sat down before she realized who the Head Boy was. 

"You!"

"Yes, me. And yes, I'm happy to see you too." James said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm just surprised, that's all." Lily said quickly, wishing with all her might that she could be the one redhead in the world who didn't blush.

James noticed, with dismay, that she looked disarmingly pretty especially when she blushed. "It's, ah, alright." he stuttered.

There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch into eternity until Lily finally cleared her throat, a little nervously, and said, "So, we're to have the prefects patrol the cars?"

"Yeah.  In shifts of two for about 15 minutes each." James answered.

"Alright.  Should we take the first shift to set an example?" Lily asked, inwardly cursing herself for sounding so inefficient, she was Head Girl for heaven's sake!

"Okay, that sounds good. Oh, hello." James said to her and then to the first few prefects to arrive.

*

"That wasn't so bad." Lily said as they wandered between compartments.

"Nah, it wasn't." agreed James. "Have you gone here all seven years?"

"What? Yes, of course I have. Why?" asked Lily, caught slightly off guard by the question.

"Ah, I don't know. I've never really noticed you before." he answered sheepishly.

"Well, I haven't exactly run you over with a trolley before." 

"And I haven't exactly saved you from putting a dent in the Hogwarts Express before."

"You make it sound like it was my fault!" laughed Lily.

"It was! I was just walking along, minding my own business, and then out of nowhere some trolley comes and nearly runs me down!" countered James.

Lily laughed as she shoved him into the wall. "See?" complained James, barely hiding a smile. "We've barely met and already you seem to have an urge to cause some serious damage to me!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do—"

"Hey, could you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to study in here!"  Sirius Black poked his head out of a compartment with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What, you? Study?" said James. "That would be like hell freezing over."

Sirius' smirk stretched into a grin. "You're right, it would. Now are you going to introduce us to the pretty lady or do we have to do it ourselves?"

"I couldn't possibly inflict such mental damage on her like that. But, since you _are _my best friends. Evans, I'm very sorry about this." James said with a grin as big as Sirius'.

"It's alright." Lily said, smiling. "They seem more interesting than damaging."

"Speak for yourself, but I'm going to be needing years of intensive therapy because of these guys, specifically _him_." teased James while gesturing at Sirius. "Anyway, Evans, this is Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

"It's all well and good for you to call her 'Evans,' Prongsy, but what's her real name?"

"Lily." chimed in Lily.

"That's a nice name." Remus said, looking up from his book and brushing his sandy hair out of his gray eyes.

"Thanks." responded Lily.

"A-anyway," broke in James. "Evans, don't we have to go make sure the prefects who have the next shift are starting? It's been 15 minutes."

Lily checked her watch. "You're right. Let's go. I'll see you guys later." she said, waving at the Marauders, who were exchanging knowing glances.

*And there you have it...please review!! The more reviews I get...the faster I crank out another story. Yes that's bribery. J*


	2. Exchanging Glances

*It's official...i love anyone who reviewed. You ROCK! ::grins::*

*anyway it's because of you wonderful people that I'm writing this 2nd chapter (quite frankly I didn't expect to do one...)*

~Disclaimer: unfortunately I own nothing that seems remotely familiar to you. If I did I would be filthy rich and probably not writing in here, like a certain JKR. ::sigh::~

Chapter Two 

**Exchanging Glances**

"...so then Mum and Dad gave me permission to get a sex change operation. " said Jordan to Lily during the start-of-term feast in the Great Hall.

"WHAT?! Jordan, why in hell would you want to—" Lily broke off as she realized Jordan was laughing. "What?"

"You have been so wrapped up in staring at a certain someone who shall remain nameless," said Jordan, while turning her head to stare directly at James, "that you haven't realized that I said that to get your attention.  You haven't paid a speck of attention to me since we got off the train!"

"Sorry, Jord." Lily said feebly. "But I wasn't—"

"Staring?" broke in Kiara, one of Lily's other good friends. "Don't deny it, Lils. You were.  I was watching you the whole time Jordan ("and Dumbledore" said Jordan.) were talking.  You haven't taken your eyes off him all night!"

"It's a wonder he doesn't have two holes on the side of his head where your eyes bored into him." put in Jordan.

"Jeez, is it any wonder I love you guys?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Not at all!" Kiara teased impishly.

*

                Kiara and Jordan weren't the only people to have noticed Lily staring at James.  Three out of four of the Marauders had noticed as well.  "What are you three smirking at now?" asked James. "It seems like that's all you've been doing since Platform 9 ¾.  What are you planning?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Sirius said with a grin. "Perhaps you haven't noticed that a little redhead has been burning holes into your head—"

"Whenever you weren't boring holes into hers." interrupted Remus.

Peter looked down the table. "Ha! It looks like her friends have noticed as well."

                James quickly looked back down the table.  Sure enough, Lily's friends all appeared to be teasing her and she was blushing crazily, shaking her head.  He thought he might be falling in love with her blush.  It made her look so cute and vulnerable.  Not that she wasn't cute normally, downright gorgeous actually, but it added a little something.  He saw her dart a glance at him between strands of hair and quickly looked away.  She was probably only looking because she heard his friends raucous laughter.  It couldn't possibly be because she was interested, could it?

                "James, James, James." Sirius' voice seemed to blare across the Great Hall. "You just can't keep your eyes off her, can you?"

                James could feel his cheeks turning red.  He made a mental note to rip out Sirius' voice box next chance he had.  "I was only looking because you mentioned her friends.  It's a natural reflex that I'm sure you've done before." muttered James.

"Of course we have, Prongs!" Remus said. "But we usually don't keep staring for, oh, I don't know, five minutes after the fact, do we, Padfoot?"

"No, not at all, Moony, old friend." agreed Sirius heartily, while Peter nodded his head rapidly, looking rather like a yo-yo without a string.

"You guys are too much." James said. "I'm going.  I'll see you in the common room."

*

                Down the Gryffindor table, Lily had just made a similar statement.  

She was getting tired of being teased about James and if she sat around listening to that a second longer, she'd be likely to hex someone.  She didn't have a crush on him. No.  Not at all.  The idea was almost laughable.  She just liked looking at him.  He had such nice chocolate brown eyes.  They were so deep, you could almost drown in them.  Lord knew she surely had.  And his arms!  He had his sleeves rolled up at Platform 9 ¾ so she could see how strong he was. She wondered what it would be like to be held in those arm.  Lily shook her head almost the second that thought ran through her head.  She most certainly did NOT wonder...well, okay, maybe she did.  But that didn't mean she liked him!  It just meant that...she liked being held by a pair of strong arms.  Yeah. That was it. 

"Hey, Li-Evans." said a familiar voice, much too close to her ear. 

                She looked up and realized she had been so preoccupied that she had walked right into James. "Oh! I'm sorry! I-I didn't see you there." she stuttered.

"It's alright. I'm just as much at fault...this time. I didn't see you either." answered James.

"What do you mean, this time?" asked Lily. "That other time was your fault too, sort of.  You should have been watching where you were going."

He smiled.  She noticed, against her will of course, that he was even more handsome when he smiled. Such white teeth.  Then she realized he had said something. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, I was watching where I was going. It was you who wasn't paying attention.  And also, do I have something on my teeth?  You were staring." 

"I'm not going to get into that again with you." Lily said with a bit of a grin (and a hint of a blush). "And no you don't have anything on your teeth.  I just, um, spaced out a bit.  Also, do you think you could let go of me now?  People are starting to come out of the Great Hall and they're probably staring."

                James realized, with a start, that she was right.  He let go of her like she was a scalding hot poker. "I, uh, sorry?" he said bashfully.

                Lily smiled up at him, for he towered over her 5'4 height at 6'3.  "It's alright," she said. "Obviously, it didn't bother me much or I would have said something before.  And obviously it didn't bother you, or you would have let go sooner.  I should go now.  I'll see you later."  She waved at him and wandered off to where her friends were standing, with huge grins on their faces.

                James was left standing amid the crush of people exiting the Great Hall, pondering what exactly she meant by that last comment and remembering how right it felt to hold her in his arms.  He was still standing there when his friends finally left the Hall about 3 minutes later.  They liked to avoid the rush.  "I thought you were going to meet us in the common room, Prongs." came Remus' voice. "Whatever are you doing, standing out here by yourself?"

James quickly snapped out of it. "Nothing, guys.  I had a brilliant idea for a prank to play on Snape, but I forgot it.  I was merely trying to remember it." he said, wondering where that excellent lie had come from.

"Augh! You forgot it? Prongsy, you disappoint me! Clearly this girl is making you more addle-pated than ever!" Sirius stated.

"Padfoot..."began James wearily.

"Yes, Prongsy, old buddy?"

"Do me a favor and stuff it before I do it for you."

*And God said, "Let chapter two be completed." And it was. And it was good.

Then God said, "Let the readers pour in the reviews." And they did.  And it was good.*

Yes, that's a hint.  It doesn't do well to anger God, ::grins:: so there's really nothing you can do but review.  Think of it this way...the sooner (and the more) you review, the sooner I'll have chapter three out.  And God will be happy. What a bargain!!


	3. Confessions and the Third Degree

And a nice big MWAH! for anyone who reviewed. On the cheek of course, but you get the idea.  Love you all! And now, without any further adieu...chapter three. ::bows::

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions and the Third Degree**

"Liiiii-ly!" exclaimed Kiara the second they got to the common room. " I saw you standing with James Potter.  And he had his ARMS around YOU!!"  She was fairly bursting with excitement.  "I TOLD you you liked him!"

"And _I_ told you that he liked you!" cried Jordan. "I LOVE being right!!"

"Guys, guys, shut up!" said Lily. "It was a misunderstanding!  When I left the Great Hall, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I walked into him.  He caught me before I fell over backwards.  That's all there is to it!"

"Liar." stated Jordan matter-of-factly. "You left the Great Hall about 8 minutes before we did.  Do you think we were born yesterday?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Lily teased.

"Haha." said Kiara sarcastically. "You know perfectly well that we're right.  Why do you have to deny it?"

"And why do you two have to gang up on me like that?" Lily asked.

"Because we know we're right and we won't rest until it's confirmed." Jordan said stubbornly.

Lily cringed inwardly.  She knew Jordan was telling the truth about not giving up.  She had seen her in action before and it wasn't pretty.  "So,_ hypothetically,_ what if I was to say that I did like him.  Would you leave me alone then?"

"Um, let me think." Kiara said. "NO!"

"But why?" whined Lily.

"Because this is wayy to precious to just drop. Our little Lily is FINALLY crushing on a guy for the first time in years!  This is big!" hollered Jordan. Lily dropped her face into her hands.

"Jordan, I love you but if you don't stop yelling, not only will the whole school know, but you'll be dead." muttered Lily into her hands, but loud enough for Jordan to hear.

"So it's true!" cried Jordan. "You DO like him!"

"Jordan!" wailed Lily. "Shut. Up."

"Sorry." Jordan apologized and dropped her voice a decibel. "Okay, Lily.  Now we want the details. All the messy, dirty, stinky, juicy details.  What exactly happened between you two in the hall?"

Lily could feel a blush rising up her cheeks.  Again, she cursed being a redhead.  However, partially against her will, she could feel a smile spreading across her face as she told her friends what had happened.  "I think he was about to call me Lily," she said. "but he switched real quick in the middle of it and called me Evans instead.  Why would he do that?"

"Obviously because he feels that calling you Lily, when he's called you Evans ever since you ran into him, would be in some way confessing his everlasting love for you ("Kiara!" groaned Lily) and he, being a guy and therefore rather dense when it comes to the emotions of women, is not sure of your feelings for him and therefore he's not comfortable with that.  That, or he feels that Lily would be too personal for pretty much the same reason.  Perhaps he's afraid to let himself get close for fear of being hurt and his demented little mind ( Lily tensed up defensively at this.) feels that Evans is safer than Lily."

"Thank you, Doctor Mitchells." Lily said.  "That's gotta be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life."

"But you have to admit, in some runaround sort of way, she does have a point." stated Jordan.

"Yeah.." agreed Lily with a ponderous sort of look on her face.

*

Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitory, James was being subjected to the third degree from his now ex-best friends, Remus and Sirius.  "Now tell us, Mr. Potter, where were you on the night of September first at approximately 8:14 PM when you were supposed to be eating dinner with your dear friends?" asked Sirius while aiming the desk lamp at James' eyes.

"Ow! Padfoot! I need those!"

"Sorry, Prongsy old boy, but this must be done!" exclaimed Sirius, fairly bouncing with excitement. "Now answer my question or the consequences shall be dire!"

"Dun, dun, dunnn." came the soundtrack from Peter.

"Consequences?" Remus asked Sirius out of the corner of his mouth. 

"It sounded good." replied Sirius. "Now, Prongs! Answer the question!"

"I told you already! I was on my way up to the dormitory!" cried James with more than a hint of irritation in his voice.

"And who did you encounter along the way?"

"No one." lied James.

"Liar." said Remus.

"I'll tickle you!" warned Sirius.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, watch me! Now tell us the truth!"

"I did." said James sullenly.

Sirius looked at Remus with a hopeful sort of look on his face.  Remus nodded and Sirius joyfully pounced on James, who was really regretting that day he had let slip that he was ticklish.  So ticklish in fact, that if you had your hand within a 50 mile radius of his rib cage with the intent of tickling, he would immediately start cracking up.  At the moment, he was having trouble breathing, not only due to the fact that when one is dying of laughter, it makes it hard to breathe, but also because Sirius was sitting on top of him.

"Alright!" exclaimed James between gasps and giggles. "I was with Lily!"

Sirius immediately stopped tickling.  Immediately after a kick in the ribs from Remus, that is.

"Now we're getting somewhere," grinned Sirius, rubbing his ribs as Remus helped James up.  "Do you like her?"

"Love her even?" put in Peter's squeaky voice.

James shot all of them dirty looks.  "Some friends you are." he grumbled. "Ganging up on a guy like that.  It isn't fair, you know."

"We weren't ganging up on you, Prongs." said Remus soothingly.

"We were just using persuasive methods of interrogation." grinned Sirius.

James made a mental note to hex Sirius first.

"So do you like her?" pestered Sirius.

"Yes." mumbled James, seeing no other way out.

"Can't hear you!" sang Sirius.

"A little louder would be nice." requested Remus.

"Yes." muttered James, only a little louder than before.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Peter.

"Still can't hear you!" sang Sirius again.

"YES!" roared James, finally reaching the end of his rope. "YES I DO, OKAY?"

*

Over in the girls' dormitory, Lily looked up suddenly. "Did you hear that?' she asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like a roar." Kiara said, looking towards the door.

"Like a hungry lion." Jordan said, scooting away from the door a bit.

*

"SCOOORE!!" yelled Sirius. "We got him to confess!!"

"Big whoop." said James. "If you tell her, I will feed your broken body to one of Hagrid's pets."

"Now why wouldn't you want us to tell her?" asked Remus. "It's obvious she likes you."

"A blind man could see it." Peter commented.

"You guys are ridiculous." said James, but he was smiling. "I'd rather do it myself, that is, if she feels the same way."

"Don't be stupid." said Remus. "As Peter so wisely said, 'a blind man could see it.'"

"Whatever. Do you guys promise you won't say anything?" asked James pleadingly.

*

Later that night, Lily was lying awake, mulling over what had happened earlier outside the Great Hall. _Obviously, it didn't bother me much or I would have said something before.  And obviously it didn't bother you, or you would have let go sooner,_ she had said.  Dear God.  She still couldn't believe she'd said that.  He must think she was incredibly forward.  And there wasn't even any proof that he _did_ like her.  Except he had held onto her for at least five minutes without noticing.  And he had blushed when he realized he was holding her. And he had been about to call her Lilly, though she still wasn't exactly sure what that could mean.  If Kiara was right...

*Yes! Cliffhangers!! Will James' friends agree to keep their mouths shut or will James be forced to perform a Memory Charm on them? (no that won't happen, but it sounded good while I was typing ::grins::). And the last line does sound like a cliffhanger, but seeing as how you all already know the answer, Lily's the only one who's being...well for lack of a better word, cliffhung.  Review, review, review, review!!* 


	4. Plots and BrownHaired Beauties

*Since I know you all have been wondering like crazy if God was happy with you for reviewing (since I forgot to mention it before), yes. He is.  However, He would be even _happier_ if you would review more! (Wow, I know I'm going to hell for all this bargaining with God's name...::crosses self repeatedly::)*

*Disclaimer ~ ::sob:: Not ::sob:: Mine! ::wails::*

Chapter 4 Plots and Brown-Haired Beauties 

"C'mon, guys, will you keep it a secret?" begged James.

"But...but...but, Prongs!" whined Sirius, attempting a puppy-eyed look.

"Nice try, Padfoot, but that only works when you're a dog.  Now promise!"

"But...!" Sirius sighed. "Fine. You take all the fun out of everything." He folded his arms and pouted.

"Remus?" asked James.

Remus shrugged. "Fine. But you'll regret this."

"Will not."

"Will too." put in Sirius.

"I'm not even gonna ask." James rolled his eyes. "Peter?"

Peter jumped. "Sorry, what?" 

"Do you solemnly promise not to say anything about or pertaining to what has occurred here tonight on pain of death?"

Peter raised his eyebrows in a confused sort of way. "Um, yes?"

James relaxed. "Good."

Sirius raised his hand. "Can we plot how to get Lily to fall even more madly in love with you now?"

"No. And she's _not_ madly in love with me." said James.

"Yes she is."

"No, she isn't."

"Yes she is."

"No she's not"

"Yes."

"No."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Ye-"

"GUYS!" hollered Remus over their increasingly raised voices. "Shut. Up."

"No."

"She does too, you great moron.  You're just too wrapped up in your own love for her that you don't realize it."

James hit his head against the bedpost. Sirius really had picked the perfect animal to change to.  Like a dog, he had a nasty tendency to pick something up and shake it around til it was completely and totally maimed. "Sirius. Drop it."

"Um, fascinating as the conversation is, some of us are rather tired. Can we go to bed now?"  Remus' calm voice stopped Sirius from responding to James.

"Fine." grumbled Sirius.

"Oh, and Prongs, don't think you got off that easily," said Remus, turning to him. "We will be resuming this conversation tomorrow." He winked and climbed into bed.

James threw himself back onto his bed. He had thousands of thoughts spinning through his head, but only some of them were worth thinking. Did she really like him?  Or, to quote Peter, "love him, even?"  He didn't know what to think. Sure, she did do things that appeared to be a good sign. Like, she knew he was alive.  And there was that comment she made in the hallway, _Obviously, it didn't bother me much or I would have said something before.  And obviously it didn't bother you, or you would have let go sooner._ He could hear her sweet voice running through his head.  He wondered if he was stupid to take her (or Sirius, for that matter) seriously.

*

Breakfast the next morning passed almost the same as dinner the night before had.  However, this time, Lily and James' friends weren't the only ones who noticed that there was something between them.  Over at the other end of the Gryffindor table, there was a group of girls who formed the James Potter Fan Club.  "That little ho thinks she's got a chance with him!" exclaimed Genna Rizzieri scathingly.

"Talk about delusional." muttered Lana Buviara. "There's no way that he would ever consider someone like her."

"Tell me about it." echoed Renee LaPew. "Look at her! When she blushes, you can't even tell where her face ends and her hair begins!"

"Still." chimed in Rebecca Brooks. "He does seem to be looking back at her. Though I can't for the life of me imagine why."

Lana furrowed her brow.  "You're right." she declared. "Well, now, we're just going to have to do something about this, aren't we?"

Renee nodded. "Yeah, we can't have Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's most eligible ("and popular" said Genna.) young bachelor be taken up by _her_."

"I even heard she was," Rebecca looked around furtively. "_Muggle-born_!"

There were collective gasps around the group. "That settles it." announced Lana. "Something must be done."

"And I have the perfect idea..." whispered Genna.

*

"This is great!" squealed Kiara. "We have almost the exact same schedules!"

"Tell me about it." said Lily, thrilled to pieces that they weren't talking about her and James for once. "Except this one. Do either of you have Muggle Studies?"

Kiara and Jordan checked their schedules. "Nope."

"Nah, I don't.  Why are you taking that anyway? Your entire family are Muggles."

"I don't know, actually." said Lily. "I guess it would be interesting to see what wizards have to say about them."

"Ehh, I guess you've got a point." commented Jordan.

"Hey, Evans." said a deep, warm voice from behind Lily.

Lily turned around in her seat so fast, she got a crick in her neck.  While rubbing her neck, she peered up into the astonishingly deep brown eyes of James Potter. "H-hey!" she choked out.

"What's your schedule?" he asked.

"Oh, um, here!" Lily said, thrusting her schedule at him. Inwardly, she was screaming. Why, oh, why did she become such a bumbling fool in front of him?

"Wow, you're taking Muggle Studies?" he asked interestedly. "That's cool, me too.  What do you have before it, ah, Potions. Eurgh, I hate that class."

"Me too." Lily said. 

"Well, I've got Potions, too.  Wanna walk together to Muggle Studies?  Uh, that is, if you're not already walking with your friends here." He blushed, cursing himself for sounding so, well, yucky.

"Yeah." Lily smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great.  I don't know anyone else in that class anyway."

He grinned broadly, his blush fading away. "Really? Me either. Well, I do, but they're not really my friends. Just followers."

"Oh, so you've got a little cult going on?" asked Lily, her emerald green eyes sparking mischievously.

"What?  I do not!" He laughed. "I meant to say groupies. Or whatever makes sense. I can't really think." He was lost in her eyes, that's why he couldn't think.

About five minutes later (though it felt like seconds to them), a hand came down on James's shoulder.  He jumped noticeably. "Padfoot! Dear God, you scared me to death!"

"Sorry, Prongsy." Sirius said jovially. "But you see, the Great Hall's practically empty except for you, Lily and her...friends..." Sirius trailed off because he had just noticed the brown-haired, blue-eyed beauty sitting next to her.

Remus looked at him suspiciously and then carelessly elbowed him in the stomach. 

"Moony! Ow!"

"Sorry, Padfoot, elbow spasm." grinned Remus.

*And the much-awaited chapter four has been completed, with help from my dearly darling devoted friend Lauren! For those of you who are interested, ::dating show music plays:: Lauren is annoyed with all things male and likes randomly screaming out *ahem* "_LEONARD JAMES!!!_"  If you don't get it, don't ask.  It's safer that way.  Anyway, the chapter with the James Potter fan club was influenced by one of my dear reviewers, Wo Ai Ni16. Luv ya, hun, you are the greatest.  And answering DDR (and James') FREAK's question, yes, James is popular. But I didn't want to involve too many characters seeing as how I would most likely end up confusing them with another one, which would make all you dear readers, confused and that wouldn't be too great. I did hint at it though in this chapter with the JPFC plot.  Anyway, love you all! Keep reviewing! If you ask a question, I'll do my best to respond. ::grins and waves:: 'Til next time, mes amies!*


	5. Another One Bites The Dust

*Okay, now I know you guys can review better than that! C'mon now, I want to break 50! And no that's not too ambitious lol.  I like the title of this chapter. It makes me smile :) * 

~Disclaimer~ yadda, yadda, don't own it, yadda yadda

**Chapter 5**

**Another One Bites The Dust**

Now there were two members of the Marauders lost in thought about girls.  This was especially unusual for Sirius because he was with a different girl every week. 

Sirius had girls knocking each other down to be his next flavor of the week, so why was this girl having such an odd effect on him?  He just couldn't understand it.  Maybe it was because she had barely looked at him, whereas other girls would stare...and stare...and stare.  It got quite unnerving to be honest.  All those eyes...

"Padfoot, look out!"

CLANG!

"That was graceful." commented Remus, looking down at suit of armor lying on the floor in pieces.

Sirius rubbed his forehead. "Who charmed that thing to jump out in front of people?" he demanded. 

"Um, no one?" said James, who had been brought back to the real world at the noise.  "Someone wasn't watching where he was going..."

"Someone was lost in thought..." commented Remus.

"About a GIRL!" chimed in Peter unnecessarily.

Sirius blushed. "Was not."  Now he knew how James had felt when they were torturing him about Lilly.

"Look, he blushed." said James. "He's lying."

"It's Lily's friend isn't it?" asked Remus knowledgeably.

Sirius knew there was no point in fighting them.  It was either give in or be subjected to a long few weeks of pestering. "Yeah." he said as nonchalantly as possible in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Remus rolled his eyes. _Another one bites the dust_. His mouth quirked into a smile as the line from the Muggle song ran through his head.  How true.

*

On the way to Potions, Lily couldn't stop thinking about James' request.  Maybe he _did_ like her.  Maybe her friends were right.  She stopped at that thought. Had hell frozen over? She didn't think so, but you never know. She was still kind of in shock.  James Potter, the hottest, most popular guy in school, wanted to spend time with her.  She attempted to psyche herself up. She refused to become a bumbling, snotty idiot in front of or because of him.  He probably got that all the time anyway.  

"Anyway, Kiara, since we're not gonna get much conversation out of Lily, did you see Sirius Black staring at you?" asked Jordan.

"What?" Kiara exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous." She paused. "Yeah, I did.  Did I have something in my teeth?  Or a really huge zit on my face?"

"No and no! He had the kind of look on his face that Lily and James always have when they're staring at each other." 

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked." said Kiara, rolling her eyes, and then perking up, said, "Did he really?"

"Yes!" cried Jordan.

Lily jumped. "I'm here! What? Sorry!"

Jordan snorted. "While you were off in I-Love-Jamesland, I was busily informing our dear friend Kiara that Sirius Black was staring at her."

"Really?!" exclaimed Lily. "K, that's great!"

Kiara's cheeks tinged pink.  She wasn't a blusher...usually. "Well, we only have Jordan's word for it..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jordan.

Lily put up her hand as they neared the corner. "And we have Peter's, Remus', and James' word for it as well.  Shh!"

The three girls leaned against the wall, as close to the corner as they could without being seen.  

*

"Someone was lost in thought..." came Remus' voice from around the corner.

"About a GIRL!" chimed in Peter unnecessarily.

 "Was not." said a voice Lily recognized as Sirius'.  

"Look, he blushed." said James. "He's lying."

"It's Lily's friend isn't it?" asked Remus knowledgeably.

 "Yeah." he mumbled.

*

Jordan turned her head to Kiara. "I TOLD you!" she whispered loudly.

"Jordan, shush! Do you want them to hear us?" reprimanded Lily.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." she responded. "They're too busy trying to find out who 'she' is."

*

It was true. Remus was asking James if he knew Kiara's name. "Come on, Prongs! You're always trying to talk to Lily, surely you should have picked up her name by now!"

"No, I didn't." he apologized. "She—"

"That's because he was to busy staring at Lily to notice any of his surroundings!" exclaimed Sirius, desperate to get the attention off him, but at the same time dying to find out the mystery girl's name.

A thud at the other end of the hallway distracted the guys for a moment.  

"What was that?" asked James, noticing a flash of red hair that vanished so quickly he thought he'd imagined it.

*

The reason for this was that Lily was shocked into losing her balance by Sirius' outburst and fallen.  Jordan, who was leaning on top of her, fell also, bringing down Kiara, who was leaning on top of her.  There was a flurry of activity as the girls all tried to get up at the same time, realized that wasn't going to work, and got up one at a time.

"Let's go!" whispered Lily, who, by this time, was bright red.  She grabbed Jordan, who was still trying to get up, and tugged on her sleeve. "Hurry up!"

Unfortunately, this action, instead of having the desired effect of getting Jordan up quickly, Jordan lost her balance and fell again, pulling Lily down with her. 

"Honestly!" whispered Kiara.  "You guys are like a pair of clowns!"

"It was her fault." grunted Jordan as she clambered to her feet.

"If you had gotten up quicker, it wouldn't've happened." shot back Lily.

"Whatever!" moaned Kiara. "Let's just get out of here! They're coming!"

Lily and Jordan froze, heard the voices coming closer, and started walking away very quickly. 

"Wait up a bit!" called Kiara in a low voice, hurrying to catch up.

*

"What was that?" repeated James.

"I don't know." said Remus, looking down the hallway.  "Peeves, maybe?"

"Maybe." agreed Sirius. "Let's go see."

The Marauders sauntered down the hallway with Peter tagging along behind.  They rounded the corner to find three girls turning the corner at the other end of the hall.  One of them had bright red hair.  "It's Lily and her friends!" said a rather embarrassed James. "Do you think they heard us?"

"Maybe." said Remus, not making either James or Sirius feel any better. "They are walking awfully quickly."

"Let's go catch up!" exclaimed an excited Peter.

"Yes, lets!" agreed Remus.  "We can find out that girl's name."

"Alright." Sirius nodded. "I'll just use my charm and debonair wit to make her fall into my arms."

"You have debonair wit?" teased James, but inside he was freaking out.  What if Lily had heard them?  Then she would surely know he liked her.  What if it freaked her out so bad that she didn't want to ever talk to him again?

"Prongs! Hurry up!" called Remus over his shoulder. The other three Marauders were racing down the hallway, attempting to catch up to the girls.  James sighed. Here went nothing.

*

"YO! LILY! LILY'S FRIENDS!" Sirius' voice echoed down the hallway.

The three girls turned around slowly, like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  Lily wondered just how much blushing her face could take before it exploded.  "Yeah?" Jordan called down the hallway.

"Wait up!" said Remus.

"What do you want?" asked Kiara once the guys had caught up to them.

"Your name." said Sirius.

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "And what if I should chose not to give it to you?"

"Then I'll bug you for the rest of your life."

"He will, too." commented James, tearing his eyes away from Lily.  "I'd advise that you tell him your name and spare us the annoyance."

Kiara grinned. "Nah, I don't think I will."

"Oh, come on!" said Sirius. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"That's no reason!"

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Then what, in your opinion, is a good reason?"

"Having an absolutely horrible name, _not_ having a name, amnesia..." Sirius listed all the reasons he could think of.

"Fine.  I don't have a name due to having hit my head against the wall too hard, giving me amnesia.  My friends won't tell you because it is an 'absolutely horrible' name, as you so nicely put it."

"But.. Why... Errgh!" Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to think up a snappy retort, growling when he couldn't.

"Nice job!" exclaimed James. "We've been trying to do that for years!"

Remus gave her a high five and Sirius stood there looking furious.

"Well, I hate to interrupt the celebration," said Jordan, as calmly as if she was announcing the weather. "but Potions is starting in two minutes and as I recall, it takes five to get down there."

There was immediate pandemonium at this statement as everyone realized she was right. Sirius grabbed Kiara by the wrist and started running down the hall. Kiara was busily slapping his hand and trying to keep up. James and Lily held hands and sprinted towards the stairs after Kiara and Sirius, with Jordan, Remus, and Peter chasing after them.

*

"Late, late, late, late, late, late, and look! Late!" said Professor Athole dryly as the seven of them crashed into the classroom, hair flying and out of breath. Professor Athole was a tall, forbidding man with crazy gray hair that stuck out in all directions, giving him the appearance of a mad scientist.  Following in the pattern of all other Potions masters, he was disliked by the majority of the school, but loved by the Slytherins.  Fancy that.  His name, Athole (pronounced Ath-ole) was an inspiration for many jokes around the school for the obvious reason...

"Sorry, Professor, it's just that I-we, ah..." Kiara trailed off.

"We got lost." bulled Sirius.

"And Lily and I foun—" put in James.

"Lost!?" interrupted Professor Athole mockingly. "Lost!  You're in seventh year and you got _lost_?! My, my, my."

"No, it wasn't entirely that, you see..." Jordan trailed off at a glare from Professor Athole.

"Enough blabbering.  Ten points from Gryffindor!"

They groaned.

"Each!"

"But, Professor!" cried Lily.

"Enough! If I hear any more out of you people I shall make it twenty each and you'll all have detention! Now to your seats!" he commanded.

Ignoring the Slytherins' smirks, they made their way to the remaining empty seats (located in the front, unfortunately) and settled in for what was surely going to be a long class.

*A-a-and it's done! ::cheers:: I kind of like this chapter.  Did anyone get the Professor Athole thing or was that too vague.  For any of you who've seen America's Sweethearts (no I don't own that either...sigh) it was motivated by the Spanish guy (hector)...he calls john cusak's character an "atholebathtard". Don't ask, but it worked, surprisingly. Review, review, review review!! Several times if necessary! Please?*

~One other thing...would it be too cheesy if I got Jordan and one of the remaining Marauders together? I feel bad for her, she's the only one without romantic potential so far. Comments are welcome!~


	6. Failed Miserably

*The long-awaited chapter six is finally here! Many merci's to those of you who helped me reach fifty! (Now only fifty more to go and I'll break 100...kidding...sort of..). btw for those of you who are interested...i wrote another story called 'How To Lose A Guy.' Story of my life. Sort of. Anyway, yes the title was influenced by the movie ('How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days') and yes I want you to read and review! Here's the link:  ::grins:: you guys are great.*

~Disclaimer~ Yeah. Don't own it. Except the non-familiar stuff. Etc.

**Chapter Six**

**Failed Miserably**

"Pleeeeease tell me your name!"  Sirius begged Kiara at dinner that night.

"No!" Kiara grinned, she was clearly enjoying this.

"Why not?"

"I already told you!"

"So? There's got to be a better reason."

Lily smiled at Sirius' antics.  James and the Marauders had started sitting with Lily and her friends during meals due to the fact that Sirius and James were in love, or something like it, with Lily and Kiara.  She and James had become more comfortable with each other since their run to Potions earlier.  There's nothing like being late to class to break the ice.  At the moment, James was trying to get up the urge to take her hand under the table.  Yes, the ice had been broken, but there were still some chunks of it left.

Jordan, Remus, and Peter, the only three left who were still unattached, were chatting amiably about various things, mainly how idiotic their friends had become since falling for each other.

"Lily's being so stupid." Jordan commented. "James _so_ likes her, but she's not realizing it."

"James is being the same way." agreed Remus. "He refuses to believe that, quote, 'someone like her could like me,' unquote."

"It's getting rather annoying to tell the truth." said Peter.

"Ay, tell me about it." Jordan rolled her eyes. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of something odd down the table. "Hey, Remus, Peter, look at that. What's going on?" she asked, pointing at a group of girls who had their heads together and were casting furtive looks down the table towards their group.

Remus looked down the table and laughed. "Oh, those are the members of the James Potter Fan Club.  They must be furious that he's showering all his attention on Lily.  It used to be them who got some of his attention, but now that he's found Lily..."

Jordan grinned. "He has his own _fan club_. Dear God, it's a wonder he's not more self-absorbed."

"Yeah, he actually handles his popularity pretty well. Unlike Sirius who believes every girl under the sun is madly in love with him, or should be." said Remus.

"That explains his reaction to Kiara."

"Oh, is that her name? It's pretty." he commented. "But yeah, he's used to girls throwing themselves at him. She's good for him."

"Yeah, I've never seen him act like this to a girl. Usually they're doing the begging." Peter said.

"It makes for a nice change." Remus said mischievously.

*

The members of the James Potter Fan Club were highly incensed.

"LOOK AT HIM!!" shrieked Genna. 

"He hasn't even so much as looked our way _once_ since school's started!" cried Lana. 

"This is an outrage!" Renee exclaimed.

"I think it's time to put Genna's plan into action." said Rebecca darkly. 

"You're right, Beck, but who's going to be the lucky girl?" asked Lana.

The question stumped Rebecca as well as the other girls.  Clearly they couldn't all do it. "I know!" called out Renee. "We'll pull from a hat.  Everyone write your name down on a bit of parchment and then put it in this." she said as she dumped the platter of bread onto her plate.

Once everyone had put their bit of parchment into the platter, Genna messed around the papers and picked one up.  The rest of the girls waited with bated breath as Genna opened the slip of parchment and read from it. "And the lucky girl is..."

*

Lily waited for five minutes for James after Potions the next day.  He had left class early for some reason with the promise that he would be back to walk with her to Muggle Studies.  So, here she was, five minutes later, waiting for him like the fool she was.  It was getting late and the bell was due to ring in about a minute. With a sigh, Lily looked at her watch and decided that she had waited long enough.  She felt hurt that he hadn't shown but consoled herself with the thought that the thing he had had to go to had probably taken longer than he expected.  With that happy thought in mind, she headed off to Muggle Studies.  

As she rounded the corner onto the hallway her class was on, she was distracted by sounds coming from behind a suit of armor.  She didn't recognize the sounds until she saw the two who were making them.  She let out a quiet scream at the sight of James Potter snogging Renee LePew, startling them.  

"Lily!" exclaimed James, but Lily had already sprinted down the hall in order to hide the tears that were starting to flow.  Behind him, Renee smirked.  Not only had she gotten to kiss the hot and sexy James Potter (even if it was only for about two seconds) but she had managed to turn Lily away from him.  Genna's plan was a complete and utter success.

James wheeled on Renee. "You filthy, dirty, rotten, stinking, bitch!" he hissed. "This is all your fault.  If  you hadn't grabbed me, I would be on my way to Muggle Studies with her _right now_.  Get out of my sight, you disgust me."

"But, James!" whined Renee, making puppy-dog eyes. "I would have thought you'd like kissing me."

"Not at the expense of Lily." he snarled. "Now go, before I lose it and hit you.  I never want to see you, nor any of the other members of that fan club again. I know you all were behind this. Don't deny it!" he said as Renee opened her mouth to protest. "I've seen you at meals, plotting amongst yourselves. You're all sick, the whole lot of you. Go away, I'm going to try and fix the damage you've caused."

Renee cast a frightened glance at James' angry face and darted off. Maybe their plan wasn't such a great idea after all.  It had backfired.  Failed miserably. Things were worse than they were before.

James raced down the hallway after Lily, hoping against hope that she hadn't gotten to class yet. 

*Okay so this chapter is way short, but I figured that was as good a point as any to end it. Besides, I'm tired as it's 2:14 in the am.  So if you think this chapter is crappy (like I do) then that's why. Anyway, be kind, review, etc, etc. luv u all!*


	7. Attempted Apologies

*hehe, I love reviews... anyway I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer than the last one. (note the use of the word _try_...aka no promises!).*

~Disclaimer~ I don't own any of it...and all that jazz! (sorry, _Chicago_ moment...great musical btw...i highly recommend seeing it or at least dling the sndtrk)

Chapter 7 

Lily couldn't believe what she had seen. Absolutely couldn't believe it. She was so stupid, thinking she had actually had a chance with James.  Of course he wouldn't want her.  He was the most popular guy in the entire school, tying with Sirius.  He had plenty of girls to choose from and it looked like he had made his choice.  She put her hand on the doorknob to go into her Muggle Studies class, while wiping stray tears from her face, when she heard _him_ calling her name. 

"Lily? Lily! Wait! I'm so sorry! I can explain!" James yelled mid-run.

She turned her head to look at him, looked away, and went into the classroom. "Sorry, Professor." she said quietly, slipping to her seat.

*

Out in the hall, James had stopped cold in his tracks.  He had been close enough to Lily to see the sorrow in her eyes.  He couldn't believe he had done that to her, that he had been stupid enough to go with Renee from Potions.  He would easily give up his popularity in a second to turn back the clock and have a do-over.  He ran a hand through his dark hair absently.  He had made such a mess of things, just as everything was going so well. He had a sudden thought, slightly cheerier than the rest. He'd pass her a note in Muggle Studies explaining everything. They sat next to each other so the chances of Professor Zuleika noticing would be next to none, that is, if she bothered paying attention at all.

With this hope holding him up, he entered the classroom, apologized for being late to Professor Zuleika, and slid into his seat next to Lily, who ignored him.

He quickly whipped a sheet of parchment, scribbled a quick note to Lily, and flicked it so it landed in front of her. 

*

Lily jumped as a piece of paper landed in front of her nose.  She had been so occupied in ignoring James that she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.  Where had the note come from?  She opened it and read:

_Lily,_

_I am so sorry for any pain I may have caused you.  This is all just an innocent misunderstanding.  Will you please let me explain?_

_                  As ever,_

                           James 

She could feel herself softening at his words of regret.  He seemed so sincere!  No! She couldn't let herself be swept away by him again. She had to harden herself against him and his puppy eyes.  She wrote three words under his note and flipped it over her shoulder at him.

*

James felt himself swell up with hope again as she returned his note. Quickly, he opened it and read:

No, not now.

He deflated. _Why?_ he wrote back.  Too soon, her response came.

 _Because I don't want to have anything to do with you at the moment. _

He deflated even more.  He had really made a huge, gargantuan, jumbo, enormous mess of things.  The worst part was, he didn't have the slightest idea of what he could do to make things better.

*

"Kiara, Jordan, you have GOT to help me!" James exclaimed that night after the common room had finally emptied. He had borne Lily's ignoring of him all night and was desperate to end it, so he had persuaded her friends to stay down there with him, after everyone had gone to bed, to help him figure out a way to win Lily back.

"Why?" asked Jordan scornfully. "You broke our friend's heart. We should really be ripping you to shreds and throwing you out the window, rather than standing here listening to you."

"Please listen to me." he begged. "I have to fix this. It's not what it seems!"

Kiara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Jord," she said. "maybe we should listen to him first.  Then we can rip him to shreds."

Jordan sighed. "Alright. Talk."

James began to explain the whole fiasco, starting with Renee's pulling him out of Potions early, to his being rejected by Lily in Muggle Studies. 

Kiara exhaled, blowing her brown bangs up in the air. "We won't rip you to shreds this time." she promised. "But you do have an utterly tangled mess on your hands."

Jordan nodded in agreement. "We'll help you because I don't think I can stand to see you and Lily moping around and trying to avoid each other for another minute."

"Well, really, it's more her avoiding me than the other way arou—" started James.

"Whatever." Jordan said with a wave of her hand.  "The only thing that really matters is what are we going to do about this?"

The question stumped the three of them and there was silence for a couple minutes. "Err...we could—no, we couldn't." Kiara started.

"I could corner her and make her listen to me..." said James tentatively. 

"Let's use that as a last resort." said Jordan wisely. "Chances are, it'll only piss her off more."

"Good point." nodded James.

"What about a nice romantic dinner?" volunteered Jordan.

"Ah, two problems." Kiara said. "One, where? It's not like there are too many restaurants around here. And two, it would be wayy to easy for her to get away."

James sighed.  It was going to be a long night.

*

The sunshine streaming through her crimson velvet bed curtains woke Lily the next morning.  She lay still for a minute trying to remember why she was feeling so depressed. And angry. She was feeling rather angry too. Then she remembered.  James. James and Renee.  James and Renee _kissing_.  And then he had had the nerve to believe he could explain this away?! Oh no, she wasn't having any of his bull.  Not anymore.  She didn't care if she was going to die an old unmarried spinster, she was giving up guys for good.  _They're all worthless louts_, she thought angrily, yanking her robe down over her head.  

It wasn't til she had left the dormitory that she realized Kiara and Jordan's beds hadn't been slept it.  Wondering where exactly they had been last night, she marched down the stairs to the common room, with the intent of going straight to the Great Hall for breakfast.

However, upon reaching the common room, she saw three bodies sprawled across the couch and the two plush armchairs facing the fireplace.  Upon closer examination, she recognized the bodies as those of James, Kiara, and Jordan and they were sleeping.  _What the hell...?_ wondered Lily.

James stirred and his eyes flickered open.  Realizing she was standing over him, Lily backtracked quickly and started moving towards the portrait hole.

"Lily?" muttered James sleepily. Then, waking up, "LILY!" He sat up straight just in time to see Lily disappear through the portrait hole. "Wait!" he called desperately, throwing himself over the couch, falling on the floor, picking himself up, and dashing out after her.

"Go 'way, Mom." mumbled Jordan, swatting at something invisible in her sleep while Kiara merely twitched, oblivious to the anxiety James was feeling.

*

"Lily! Lily! Lily, come on! Will you at least listen to me?" James yelled as he sprinted down the hallway after Lily.

"No!" she called back over her shoulder. "Leave me alone!"

"Not until you listen to me!" he said, finally catching up with her, causing her to pick up the pace.  He grabbed her by the arm, pulled her to him, and looked into her eyes. "Lily." he said in a low voice. "Please. Listen to me.  Just once, then I swear I'll never bother you again, if that's what you want."

Lily put her head down, blinking furiously to hide the tears threatening to spill over. "Al-alright." she choked out.

*Yay! More cliffhangers! ::cheers somewhat sarcastically on the behalf of the readers::  Will Lily accept James' explanation or will Genna's plan have succeeded?  Will Sirius _ever_ find out Kiara's name?  Is there a romance in the future for Remus and Jordan (though not necessarily together..)?  What will happen next?  All thoughts and comments and theories are accepted ::grins:: Your reviews will make whatever happens next happen faster (and possibly longer), so review! Ten reviews and I'll update...does that seem fair? Oh and if you want to be updated when I update the chapter, leave your email in your review and I'll email you when chapter eight gets here!  What a bargain!  Also, if you're interested in reading my other story, what there is of it, click on my name up at the top of  this page and that should take you to my stories. Anyway, spread the word, the more {reviews} the merrier! Love yas!*


	8. It's Not Like There's Anything to See An...

*::sighs:: I love reviews*

Question can any of you help me get a code for a livejournal account?  I want to get one but I don't know anyone with an account so I'm turning to you guys (begging of course :)) for help. If you can help me that'd be très fantastique and I'll crank out chapter nine ASAP. ::grins::

~Disclaimer~ ::sighs:: you know the drill.  And 'nuddy-pants' doesn't belong to me either unless it's not copyrighted in which case, disregard all this.  It belongs to Louise Rennison who wrote the Georgia Nicholson series (which are très bien!)

Chapter 8 

"...and then I tried to tell you what happened right away but you went into Zuleika's class and wouldn't let me tell you." explained James, wrapping up his story.

Lily blinked.

"Well?" asked James anxiously. "Do you believe me?"

Lily looked at the floor. "Well..." she started. "I'm not entirely sure.  You've never lied to me before, I don't think..." she trailed off, looking at him.

"I haven't, Lily. I swear it on my ancestors' graves."

Lily was slightly taken aback by the intensity in James' deep brown eyes. "I-I believe you." she stuttered.

Instantly, James' handsome face broke into a huge grin. "You do? Oh man, Lily, that's so great!  You don't know how tortured I've been, wondering if you'd ever believe me.  I-"

"Shh." Lily said, putting a finger to his lips. "I know. Let's get breakfast."

James grinned again and nodded, taking Lily's hand in his. To his utter delight, she left her hand there, intertwining her fingers with his.

*

Back in the common room, Jordan sat up with a start. "Where's James?"

Kiara made a snarfling noise in response.

"Kiara, wake up!"

"G'way."

"Kiara!"

"Mmmph." Kiara buried her face in the back of the chair.

Jordan rolled her eyes and pulled at Kiara, who fell out of the chair. "I'm up!!" she cried, looking around wildly.

"I don't suppose you'd know or anything, considering you seemed pretty dead to the world just now, but where's James?"

"Uh..."

"Go upstairs and see if Lily's still in the dormitory. I'll go up to the guys' wing and see if James is there."

Kiara grinned. "How about you go up and see if Lily's there. I'll go up to the guys' dormitory."

Jordan looked at Kiara with a skeptical sort of look on her face. "There wouldn't happen to be a certain _reason_ you want to go up to the guys' rooms would there?"

Kiara smiled sweetly. "No. I'd just rather not risk having my dear friend get in trouble!"

Jordan gave a cough, which sounded suspiciously like "Sirius."

Kiara rolled her eyes and gave Jordan a shove towards the girls' staircase, then headed towards the guys' dormitories.  She tiptoed up the stairs and down the hallway, peering in each room til she recognized Sirius' shaggy head.  She crept into the room and stood over his bed.  He looked so peaceful, sleeping there.  What a pity that he had to be woken. She inhaled and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Sirius leapt practically a foot into the air and then fell out of the bed while Remus sat straight up and Peter shrieked. Sirius pulled himself up from where he had fallen.  As he stood up, he noticed Kiara for the first time. "You!" he said.

"Clothes!" she cried, throwing his blanket at him.  Sirius looked down and blushed vividly, grabbing for the blanket.

Peter laughed. "Look, Moony, she made Padfoot blush!"

Sirius shot Peter a dirty look as he wrapped the sheet around his waist.  "Yeah and she made you shriek like a girl. How did you reach that note?  I know sopranos who have trouble getting that high."

Remus rolled his eyes.  "What are you doing in here, Ki—" he broke off quickly as Kiara shot him a look.

"You know her name?!" exclaimed Sirius.  "I'm offended. You tell Moony, here, but you don't tell _me_, the one who wants to know."

"Actually," said Kiara. "I think that was Jordan who told him. It wasn't me."

"Going back to my question..." hinted Remus.

"Oh, yeah. I'm looking for James."

"James?!" Sirius said, thunderstruck. "WHY?"

"Because he asked mine and Jordan's help to get Lily back and we were up all night planning, but apparently we fell asleep and when we woke up, he was gone. Jordan's gone to check the girls' dormitories for Lily.

"And she's not there." Jordan announced, entering the room. "Hey, guys.  Sirius, where are your clothes or do you wear half togas to bed?"

"She's not there?" Kiara asked, cutting off Sirius before he could respond.

"Sirius doesn't wear togas to bed, or half-togas for that matter." said Remus.

"He sleeps in the nuddy-pants!" exclaimed Peter excitedly, receiving four looks.  Sirius glared at him, while Remus, Jordan, and Kiara all looked at him with varying degrees of "what-the-hell-is-he-talking-about?"

Noticing the looks he was getting, Peter blushed a pinkish-gray. "I, erm, heard my sister say it once."

Kiara gave him a "suure-you-did" nod and turned back to Sirius. "Are you guys sure you don't know where he is?"

"Yeah, look, his bed hasn't been slept in." said Remus, pointing.

Like little robots, all their heads simultaneously turned towards James' bed.  "You're right." stated Kiara.

"Okay so if James' not here and Lily's not here and we don't know where they are, chances are they're together." said Jordan. "And, Sirus, while you do have a very nice body, I must ask you to kindly put some clothes on or that sheet'll slip and we'll all be scarred for life!"

Sirius grinned. "Oh come on, Jordan, you know you want this sheet to slip." he said, pulling it down a tiny bit at the sides.

Jordan shot him a look. "I suppose it doesn't matter if it does slip or not. It's not like there'd be anything to see."

Sirius mock-gasped. "Jordan! That was low!"

"Below the belt, even." said Kiara, attempting to stifle her giggles.  Remus and Peter were making no such niceties, but were rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically.  Eventually, even poor Sirius started laughing as hard as everyone else.

They were still laughing fifteen minutes later, when James and Lily came into the room, still holding hands.  They stood in the doorway for several seconds with confused expressions on their faces until they were noticed.  It was like someone had paused the scene in the Marauders' dormitory as everyone who was laughing froze.

"Um, hi?" ventured Lily.

"What's going on here?" asked James.

"Erm, we were looking for you two." Jordan said.

"Oh yeah, you were looking realllly hard!" exclaimed Lily sarcastically, but she was smiling.

"Why were you guys laughing so hard?" questioned James.

"Oh," started Kiara, but she dissolved into giggles at the thought of it, setting off the others again.  James and Lily exchanged glances and snuck back out of the room.

*Alright so I think it got a little cheesy up in the beginning what with James' apology and whatnot. It could've been worse but I came to my senses.  Anyway there arent that many cliffhangers in this one! Just the usual....will Sirius EVER find out Kiara's name?  And there's {possibly} another...are James and Lily together for good or will the JPFC {James Potter Fan Club for those of you who forgot} strike again? Bwehehe.  Review!! Review!!*


	9. The Girl Whose Name He Has Yet To Learn

*I have tremendous writer's block where Lily and James are concerned at the moment so forgive me if this chapter sucks.  For those of you who were wondering, yes, at the moment, Lily and James are an item of sorts (though it's not really official yet) and they're pretty happy with each other...for now.  Anyway thank u much to all you wondrous reviewers, ::southern accent:: y'all rock!  Sry...it's late...i'm wired...woo!  Not much to say really, just review!*

~Disclaimer~ I don't own it, so you publishing people for JKR cannot sue me. If you do, I assure you, you WILL lose. Have a nice day. :)

Chapter 9 

**The Girl Whose Name He Has Yet To Learn**

"What do you mean my plan _failed_?!" exclaimed Genna Rizzieri the next morning at breakfast.

Renee shrunk back a bit. "He completely overreacted.  It's almost as if...as if she _means_ something to him."

There were gasps all around the group. 

"What, James Potter, actually be _serious_ about a girl?!" cried Lana.

"A girl who isn't one of us, you mean." corrected Rebecca. 

"I think it's time for plan B." Genna announced.

"Plan B? Since when do we have a Plan B?" Lana asked confusedly.

"Well, we don't actually have one yet...but we will!" said Genna confidently, receiving doubtful looks from the other girls.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind Rebecca. 

"What?" she asked irritably, turning around.

"Is this the James Potter Fan Club?" the girl asked curiously, pushing some of her long black hair behind her shoulders.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Renee defensively.

"Well, first of all, my name's Irene and second, may I sit down?" she asked pleasantly, ignoring the rude welcoming she was receiving.

Rebecca scooted over a bit to make room for Irene between herself and Genna.  "Anyway," she began, making herself comfortable. "I wish to join your club.  I'm quite a fan of James Potter myself and I should definitely like to see him lose Lily and choose one of us instead."

Silence greeted this rather unexpected remark.

"Well?" asked Irene, growing impatient. "Can I join or what?"

"Erm, uh, yeah.  Sure." stammered Lana.

"Great." she said. "Now, getting down to business, I understand you have already attempted to separate the two but failed miserably. Am I right?"

Renee growled a little bit at this remark; she didn't appreciate her efforts being insulted in such a way.

"Yeah, it's true." Rebecca said, wondering how she had found out about that.  "What do you propose we do?"

"Well, since the way that usually works didn't work, we have to come up with another plan. Plan B, I believe you were calling it."

"Thank you, we had already decided that when you arrived." Genna said, not liking how this new girl was taking over the club. 

"Whatever." Irene said dismissively, waving a hand at Genna who raised her eyebrows at this gesture. "This is where you all get lucky.  I have the perfect idea that is absolutely destined to separate them."

In spite of themselves, Genna, Rebecca, Renee, and Lana all felt rather curious and leaned in a little bit to find out what, exactly, Irene's brilliant idea was.

*

"Now that Lily and James are happily back together again, will you _please_ tell me your name?"  Sirius was once again begging Kiara to tell him her name.

Kiara's lips quirked into a smile and she put a finger to her lips while looking sideways at him. "Shh." she whispered. "You don't want McGonagall to notice, do you?"

"I could really care less." he whispered back. "I've gotten in trouble with her before. Now what's your name?"

"Fine." Kiara grinned mischievously. "I'll tell you my name.  Then will you be quiet?"

Sirius' eyebrows shot up.  If this was all it took for her to give him her name then he would have done it sooner.  "What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"My name is..." she paused, drawing out the suspense. "Zerlinda."

Sirius exhaled, feeling thoroughly disappointed. "Liar."

She grinned, dazzling him with her smile. " You're right, I am."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're going to be going to hell for that, _Zerlinda_." he said, teasing her.

"Ugh, don't call me that. It's a horrible name!"

"It just so happens to be my mother's name." he grinned wickedly.

"That is, er, it's a perfectly, uh, nice name." she said lamely.

He laughed quietly. "Gotcha."

She swatted at him from across the aisle.

"Miss Mitchells, I don't know what, precisely, you have against me or my teaching, but I would request that you keep from striking out at me." Professor McGonagall's voice came from where Kiara had just swatted out at.  The place where she _thought_ Sirius was.  _I've REALLY_ _got to work on looking before swatting_. Kiara groaned to herself as she dragged her gaze over and up to Professor McGonagall's face.  

"Um, sorry?"  She saw Sirius shaking with mirth out of the corner of her eye.  She made a mental note to hurt him later.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Mitchells. Please pay attention to who you're hitting in the future.  And please stop chatting with Mr. Black here or you'll have detention if I catch you again." Professor McGonagall said, swishing back to the front of the class.  "Now, as I was saying about Animaguses..."

A piece of paper landed onto Kiara's desk, startling her.  She opened it to read a note from Sirius.

To the girl whose name I have YET to learn: 

_            I am sorry about getting you in trouble, but your expression was SO funny when you realized who you hit... Tell me your name!_

_ -Sirius-****_

Kiara grinned and rolled her eyes, quickly penning back a note to him.

**Sirius:**

**            Nice try.  You're still not getting my name.**

**                                    -The Girl Whose Name You Have Yet To Learn-**

Sirius read the note and sighed, but he was smiling.  She was a feisty one.  He scribbled down a response.

_To the girl whose name I have YET to learn:_

_            What do I have to do to get you to tell me your name?!_

_                                    -Sirius-_

Kiara almost laughed out loud.  He sounded so desperate.  She could have fun with this...

**Sirius:**

**            I want you to dance around the room, pretending you're a monkey, then go up to McGonagall, give her a big hug and dance around the room with her.  Then I'll _consider_ telling you my name.**

**-The Girl Whose Name You Have Yet To Learn-**

Sirius opened the note and his eyebrows shot wayy up.  He had to read it again to make sure he had read it correctly.

_The girl whose name I have YET to learn:_

_            You're still mad about me getting you in trouble, aren't you.  And what do you mean you'll only **consider **telling me your name.  If I'm gonna be making a fool of myself, I at least want to know that I'm doing it for a good reason._

_                                    -Sirius-_

Kiara grinned as she read it.  Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.  Nothing like spicing up Transfiguration with a dancing monkey.

**Sirius:**

**            Only a little mad.  Alright, if you dance around the room like a monkey, etc., etc., I'll tell you my name. I promise.  But only if you do EVERYTHING. **

**-The Girl Whose Name You Have Yet To Learn-**

As Sirius read her note, he weighed his options.  Make a fool out of himself vs. possibly never finding out her name.  He wasn't to sure about this, but then again, when wasn't he making a fool out of himself?  He grinned.

_To the Girl whose name I'll be learning in a short while:_

_            You're on.  But only if you promise to come visit me in detention._

_                                    -Sirius-_

Kiara shook her head after reading his note.  He was such a little flirt.

**Sirius:**

**            I'll think about it.  It really depends on how spectacular your performance is.  Now, get started, you little monkey!**

**-The Girl Whose Name You May Be Learning Shortly-**

Sirius said a quick prayer so that if McGonagall actually did kill him, he'd at least have a chance of getting into heaven.  

McGonagall was just starting on the fifty-seven difficult ways to become an Animagus, when noises that sounded suspiciously monkeyish started up.  _Black._ she groaned to herself; he was the only Marauder in the class.  Sure enough, Sirius Black had just bounced out of his seat and was currently dancing (_and quite badly too,_ she added to herself, fighting down a smile.) around the room, scratching his underarms, beating his chest, and emitting monkeylike shrieks.  

The class was practically crying with laughter, and they laughed even harder when Sirius grabbed McGonagall and attempted to waltz with her while still scratching, beating, and making noises.

Kiara had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing too loudly.  She hadn't actually thought he'd do it.  It looked like she had to tell him her name now.  _Oh well_, she thought. _It was certainly worth it._

Sirius, meanwhile, was having the time of his life.  It wasn't every day he got to monkey-waltz with a teacher to find out a pretty girl's name.  Then again, it wasn't every day a pretty girl withheld her name from him.  Finally, McGonagall managed to stop him.  "Detention, Black! Ten points from Gryffindor!" she exclaimed heatedly, shoving stray strands of hair back under her hat. "If you ever do that again, it will be detention every day until you graduate!"

She seemed angry, but Sirius was sure he saw her trying not to laugh.  "That's a little harsh, don't you think, Professor?"

She shot him a look that quite clearly told him to get back to his seat or else.  He didn't mind.  It meant he could finally find out that pretty girl's name.  And possibly convince her to visit him in detention.  Returning high-fives from various students, he sauntered proudly back to his seat.  

Kiara wasn't sure she'd ever be able to breathe again.  She hadn't stopped laughing from the moment he had hopped out of his seat and wasn't sure she'd be stopping anytime soon.  She heard Sirius sit back into his seat and felt him tap her on the shoulder, once, twice, three times.  He was getting impatient.  She supposed she should probably at least attempt to control her giggles or she'd be in detention with him.  That actually didn't seem like such a bad idea, a thought which shocked her so badly she stopped laughing.  Pretending she was fine, she lifted up her head and peered over at Sirius.  "Yes?" she said innocently, pretending she didn't know what he wanted.

"What's your name?" he hissed eagerly.

She smiled a little. _Suck it up and tell him_, she thought to herself. "My name is—" 

"Miss Mitchells!" interrupted McGonagall. "I believe I told you that if I saw you talking with Mr. Black again you'd have detention?"

"Erm...yes?" replied Kiara hesitantly.

"Detention for you as well.  Stop talking." McGonagall said commandingly. "Mr. Black, Miss Mitchells, see me after class.  Now, going back to the fifty-seven difficult ways to become an Animagus."

Kiara buried her face in her hands.  Seven years at this school and this was her first detention.  She sighed.  _Oh well, it's just detention,_ she told herself.  At that moment, the piece of paper she had been expecting from the moment McGonagall scolded her, landed on her desk.  She opened it quickly and laughed to herself.  He never gave up.

_To the girl who will be telling me her name in her response to this note:_

_            As you were saying before you were so **rudely** interrupted by McGonagall.  Your name?_

_                                    -Sirius-_

 She hesitated a second, then quickly wrote back.

**To the boy who NEVER gives up:**

**            You can stop calling me that now, as, yes, I am about to tell you my name.  Try not to wet yourself in your excitement, I don't have any diapers with me.    **

**                                    -Kiara-**  

Sirius grinned as he read her salutation. She was damn right about that. He skimmed her note, but didn't notice her name.  Feeling slightly ripped off, he read it again, this time finding her name.  _Kiara_.  It rolled off the tongue quite nicely. He wrote back:

_Kiara:_

_            You have a nice name._

_                                    -Sirius-_

*Right, sorry I didn't put Lily and James in this chapter, but as I said in the beginning, I'm having a bit of writer's block and couldn't think of anything to do with them at the moment.  And yes, it's the return of the JPFC.  Tell me you're not surprised. ::sarcasm::  Anyway, yay! Sirius FINALLY found out Kiara's name.  However, we have a new cliffhanger! (yes I know, you're all absolutely thrilled about that)  What is the JPFC planning to do to poor James and Lily now?  In the words of one of my reviewers ~ "Can't they just leave them alone?!"  Nope, sorry, if we did that we wouldn't have a story now, would we? ::grins:: Btw did you know Sirius' name wasn't one of the 20,001 Names for Baby book? (by Carol McD. Wallace). How could they not put his name in? I'm deeply shocked and astounded and rather hyper for 1:44 am. Must've been that wacky cake... okay shutting up now.  Review!! Review!! (hint: I want to break 100! ::grins:: I'm sooo close!)  Now...on to write chapter four...*


	10. Goop: An Unlikely Aphrodisiac

*::tears:: I feel...so...so...so loved!!  You're too kind...helped me hit 100 in less than a day!  (that, in a nutshell, is my Oscar acceptance speech...except for the whole 100 review thing...::grins::)  Anyway, so I'm being a good girl and not procrastinating and writing chapter 10.  Be proud, it doesn't happen often. lol   Oh, and I know I asked you all before but maybe now there's someone new who can help...can any of you help me get a livejournal account? If you can (which would be absolutely fantastic) please email me at kathleenmavourneen01@yahoo.com. Merci beaucoup! Oh and I found the meaning of Sirius' name on babynames.com (no, I'm not obsessed...majorly): it means 'Sparkling, Scorching.' hehe, no comment.*

Responses

**Pam** ~ I have an idea for that...

**LiLy*eVaNs*PoTTeR2 **~ yes, I think Lily should beat the shit out of Irene too...::grins evilly::

~Disclaimer~  As usual, I ::sighs miserably:: don't own it.  Now, on to the chapter!

Chapter 10 

**Goop: An Unlikely Aphrodisiac **

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed later that day, upon finding Remus in the common room.  James, as usual, was nowhere to be found.  The remaining Marauders weren't worried, they figured he was with Lily.  "She told me her name!!!"

"Did she really?" asked Remus, not looking up from his book.  "How, might I ask, did you achieve that?"

Sirius grinned proudly.  "I used my manly charm and wit to sweep her off her feet and make her tell me her name."

"Oh really." Remus said, arching an eyebrow.  

"No." Sirius confessed.  "She made me dance around the room like a monkey and then dance with McGonagall."

Remus cracked a grin. "I bet McGonagall loved that."

"Oh, she did." Sirius said assuredly.  "She had to give me detention though to make it look like she was being a good disciplinarian."

Remus looked amused. "I didn't know you knew that word."

Sirius puffed up proudly. "Of course I did.  Oh, and did I mention the best part?"

"I thought you already had, but I'm going to assume no and say, no?"

Sirius looked to be practically bursting with excitement.  "She's got detention too!"

Remus practically fell off the couch. "She wha--? _Sirius_. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Sirius proclaimed innocently. "We were talking and –"

"And McGonagall saw, warned you to shut up or you'd get detention, you didn't of course, and landed poor Kiara in detention for the first time in her seven years here."

Sirius was quite surprised. "How did you--? What do you mean, first detention?"

Remus smiled slightly. "She told me she'd never had detention before a while ago when we were talking.  I can see why you like her by the way...aside from having you wrapped around her finger, she's quite a lot of fun."

Sirius sputtered. "I-I-I-She's mine!"

"I know." Remus said patiently, he wasn't interested in Kiara like that, or any girl for that matter.  It was just fun to get a rise out of Sirius.

"I feel bad now, though." said Sirius, collapsing into a chair. "I got her in detention while her record was perfectly clean."

"Chill." said Remus wisely. "If she's still speaking to you then she's either not mad, doesn't care, or both."

Sirius grinned, his good spirits returned. "Good! I've got to go to detention now, though. I'll see you later, Moony!"  He bounced out of the chair and through the portrait hole, leaving Remus sitting by the fire smiling.

*

~MEANWHILE...~

"Okay, so Rebecca, did you get a sample of James' handwriting?" Irene asked at a meeting of the JPFC.

Rebecca nodded eagerly.  "Yeah, I stole it out of his History of Magic notebook."

"And, Lana, did you get a sample of Lily's handwriting?"

"Yes, I did.  I passed her a note in Divination asking her a question about Potions and, fool that she is, she wrote back!" Lana grinned proudly, holding out a piece of paper for Irene's inspection.

"Good." Irene smirked. "Now, who can imitate their handwriting the best?"

*

James crept up behind Lily in the library.  "Boo!" he whispered loudly causing her to jump.

"James!" she squealed quietly, turning around in her chair.

"Come with me." he said, grabbing her hand and tugging it.

"I can't! We've got a Muggle Studies test tomorrow! I-You-_We_ should be studying."

"Screw studying." he said, bringing a grin to her face. "_We_ can do that later.  For now, come with me."

Lily sighed, but it was obvious she had already given in. "Okay.  Just let me get my stuff together."

"Leave it." he told her. "You won't need it where we're going."

"Wha-? Where are you taking me? And I don't care where we're going, I can't leave my stuff here! Someone might take it."

"Fiiine." James said, throwing her stuff randomly into her bag causing Lily to sigh hopelessly.

"You'll never be good at cleaning." she teased.

"Why, thank you, miss." he threw back at her as she attempted to shut her bag. "Forget that, let me take it." he said, taking it out of her hands and throwing it over his shoulder. He then grabbed her hand and ran out of the library, dragging her behind him.

"James! Where are we going?!" she cried, earning herself a look from Madame Pince.

"It's a surprise!" he called over his shoulder.

*

After Transfiguration, Kiara and Sirius had stayed behind with Professor McGonagall to discuss their detention.  They had both been assigned to clean out the dungeons, specifically, the Potions classroom where a fight had broken out earlier that day.  When Sirius arrived down there, Kiara was already standing in the doorway in her oldest clothes with a look of the utmost disgust on her face.  "Look at this place!" she cried when he joined her in the doorway. "It's a mess!"

It was indeed a mess.  There were dragon hearts all over the floor, strange liquids mixing with each other on tables, hissing loudly where they touched, and on the walls, there were more unidentifiable liquids streaming down them, along with blobs of gunk and other nasty things. "Wow.  I'm glad I wasn't in _that_ class." voiced Sirius.

"Yeah." agreed Kiara.

"Oh, and, Kiara?"

Kiara grinned, his using her name had brought back memories of Transfiguration. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about getting you into detention.  I know this is your first and all..." he trailed off, looking at her.

She couldn't help but think how much he resembled a hurt puppy when he looked at her like that.  It made her insides get all mushy.  How odd. "It's alright." her voice came out softer than she had intended. "It was worth it."

*

Lily had dropped her stuff off in her dormitory and was currently following an excited James, wondering where he was taking her.  They were in a part of the school she didn't remember ever going to.  "Okay, wait here." James said, positioning Lily so that she was facing...a blank wall. 

"James?" she asked confusedly.  "What are you doing?"

"Just watch the wall." he said cryptically.

Lily raised an eyebrow.  She loved him dearly, well maybe love was too strong a word yet but 'liked him dearly' just didn't have the same ring to it, but she thought he was losing his mind.  "Ja-oh!" she exclaimed as a silver door with sparkling white and pale pink curlicues across it appeared in the wall.  A shiny silver doorknob soon materialized as well. She felt James come up behind her. "James, what is this?" she asked.

"Open it." he said.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open, gasping as she saw the room before her.  It was gorgeous, with gold wallpaper, and a plush white rug. It had large silver vases of white, pink, and red roses placed strategically around the room and in the center was a little white table, like what you might find in a French café, set for two.  The plates were gold-rimmed, as were the wine-glasses and there was a bouquet of red, pink, and white roses in the center of the table in a gold vase. "James, it's-it's beautiful!  How ever did you find this?!"

James grinned, stepping in front of her, taking her hand and leading her to the table where he pulled out her chair for her. "It's called the Room of Requirement." he said proudly.

"The what?"

"The Room of Requirement.  It becomes whatever you need it to be, all you have to do is walk up and down in front of the wall three times, thinking of whatever it is you need."

"Wow." was all Lily could say.

James smiled.  "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, I-I don't know." she stammered. 

"Hmm." pondered James. "We need menus."

Instantly, a menu appeared on each of their plates.  Following the theme of the room, it was ivory with a gold braid down the side and a gold tassel at the top.  Across the front in silvery-pink script, it said _James and Lily Potter's Restaurant_.  Lily gasped upon seeing this then blushed, peering at James through her eyelashes.  He was just as shocked as she was and color was high on his cheeks. "Well." he cleared his throat a little. "_That_ was unexpected."

Lily nodded. "You can say that again."

"_That_ was unexpected."

"Thank you."

Lily opened her menu with little smile on her face.  Did James really want to marry her?  She decided not to say anything about it at the moment as they hadn't been together for that long and she didn't want to rush things, or ruin the moment.

*

_Splat!_

Kiara stiffened as she felt something slimy go down the back of her neck and down her shirt. "Sirius!" she screeched, turning around.

Sirius looked up in mock surprise from where he was supposedly scrubbing the floor. "Yes, Kiara?" he'd taken to using her name almost everytime he talked to her.  She was starting to regret having told him it.

"You just pegged me with a slimy bit of something-I-don't-want-to-know-what-it-is!" she said in one breath.

Sirius grinned innocently. "Did I?"

She shot him a look. "Siriuuuus."

"Okay, maybe with a _teensy_ bit of that goop from over there." he said, pointing.

"Oh?" she said. "This goop? This goop right here?" she picked up a blob from it in her gloved hands and walked over to him. "Is this the goop?  The _exact_ goop?"

"Er, yes?" he said, wondering where exactly she was going with this. 

She grinned. "Oh okay, just making sure." With that, she rubbed the goop into his hair. "Hmm," she said, surveying it critically. "It makes a nice hair gel."

"You little--!" Sirius roared, feeling his newly spiked hair.  She giggled madly, giggles turning to shrieks as he grabbed another blob of something and threw it at her.  It landed in her hair and slid down the sides of it. 

"Eww!" she cried, grabbing a dragon's heart and pegging it at him. It made a nasty squelching sound as it crashed into his chest and fell off, leaving a nasty wet imprint behind.  He made a lunge for her, taking her down with him into a pile of mushy purple things.  She screamed as she felt the purple stuff seeping into and down her shirt.  She grabbed some and shoved it down his shirt, as he was still on top of her.  They both dissolved into giggles, which faded as they both realized he was still on top of her.  

Sirius had the strongest urge to kiss her, though he didn't know where it had come from.  All he knew was that she looked so pretty surrounded by all that purple goop.  It brought out her eyes nicely.

Kiara wasn't quite sure what was going on and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.  She opened her mouth to say something, to break the silence. "I—" However, whatever she was going to say was lost as Sirius suddenly swooped down and kissed her.

*::grins:: how's that for a cliffhanger? How is Kiara gonna react to this new ::ahem:: turn of events?  What IS the JPFC going to do to poor James and Lily? Are Kiara and Sirius going to get _another _detention for screwing up the dungeons even more?  I'm not exactly if "aphrodisiac" was the best word to use in the title but whatever...i was having trouble thinking of the proper word.  Anyway this'll probably be the last update you get from me for a while seeing as how we're leaving Saturday and therefore I have to pack and etc tomorrow.  That doesn't mean you shouldn't review though...hehe. I tried to make this good, as it's gonna be holding you guys over til next Saturday.  If I can get enough time on a computer, I'll update while I'm there but it's not definite.  Review!!*


	11. You Wish I Wish You Wish

*::sighs happily:: reviews rock.  Anyway, now that I'm finally home (and finally sixteen!) I can carry on updating...yes I know you're all thrilled.  I was starting to go crazy from lack of computers...::twitches::*

~Disclaimer~ i asked for the copyright rights for my birthday but I didn't get them...=(

Chapter 11 

**You Wish I Wish You Wish**

Lily crept back up to the girl's dormitory after exchanging good-night kisses with James.  They had only meant to have one but...they just couldn't stop.  She smiled to herself.  If she wasn't careful, she'd become a little _too_ addicted to him.  Not that that would be bad or anything, but...

She pushed open the door to the girl's dormitory.  It creaked loudly.  She froze momentarily and swept the room with her gaze.  She noticed Kiara's bed was empty.  _Where in the fuzzy monkey is she?  It's 1AM! _she wondered.  Jordan was still asleep though, so apparently the creak hadn't been as loud as she'd suspected.  

Lily quickly changed and crawled into bed.  As she lay there, waiting for sleep, she mulled over the previous events.  She couldn't believe what James had done for her.  It was the sweetest thing.  And the menus!  She still couldn't decide if it had been planned or if that was what the Room of Requirement thought was right.  Either way, she liked it.

*

"Well, well.  What do we have here?"  the sadistic voice of Professor Athole startled Sirius and Kiara.  Sirius rolled off Kiara and leapt to his feet.  "Professor!" he exclaimed as he helped Kiara up.  He could feel himself blushing furiously, something he didn't usually do.  He stepped slightly in front of Kiara, as if to protect her from Professor Athole.

"It didn't look much like you were cleaning the dungeon to me, Mr. Black." said the professor evilly.   "Unless of course you've found a new way to do so?"

"Please, Professor..." started Kiara, also blushing profusely.  

"Don't give me that fiddle-faddle about you falling down and him _conveniently_ landing on top of you.  I've taught for thirty-five years now and I've heard practically every excuse in the book.  I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me." Sirius said under his breath.  Kiara stifled a giggle.

Professor Athole shot them a glare, but didn't comment.  "Come with me." he commanded. "We're going straight to Professor McGonagall.  I'm sure she will have something to say about this."

"Oh but Professor!" cried Kiara, once again attempting to explain themselves.

"Not another word, Miss Mitchells, not one word or you'll be in detention for the rest of your days here."  With that nasty comment, Athole turned, his robes swishing behind him, and stalked out of the room, leaving them to follow him.

"I'm really sorry!" whispered Sirius to Kiara as they hurried along after him. "Seems like all I do is get you in trouble."

Kiara looked over at him. "Are you kidding me?  I haven't had this much fun since Lily and I turned Jordan's hair green."

Sirius was shocked.  "You mean you're not mad?"

"Ow." Kiara, not paying attention to where she was going, had just walked into a corner.  Recovering quickly, she said, "Of course I'm not mad!  Why would I be?"

"Because I keep getting you into trouble?"

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed quietly. "You don't think I'm such a priss that I'd get pissed off at an totally adorable guy just because he got me into detention a couple times, do you?"

Sirius was completely and utterly flabbergasted.  She had just called him adorable!  Of course, he knew he was hot, he had girls throwing themselves at him all the time.  It just seemed different coming from her.  "I don't think you're prissy." he said quietly.

*

In the common room, slightly hidden in the shadows, lurked the James Potter Fan Club.  They had all dressed in black, by order of Irene, the group's self-proclaimed leader.  Having just witnessed a James/Lily kissfest, the girls were feeling decidedly not guilty about what they were about to do.

"Alright, Genna, do you have your note?"  asked Irene in a low hiss.

"Yes."

"And you, Lana, do you have yours?"

"Yeah, here." said Lana, handing a folded slip of paper to Irene, who took it and Genna's with the merest of nods.

"Now, Rebecca, you take this up to James' dormitory.  Be sure you put this next to his bed.  And make sure it IS his bed.  We can't afford _any_ mistakes."

Rebecca rolled her eyes just the tiniest bit.  "Yes, sir."

"You mean, yes, ma'am." corrected Irene.

Rebecca gritted her teeth.  Irene was severely starting to grate on her nerves. "Sure.  Give it to me."

Irene flicked James' note to Rebecca.  "Renee, you're taking Lily's note.  Don't mess up this time."

Renee tensed.  She was really getting tired of the last fiasco being rubbed in her face all the time. "Yeah, I know." she said, snatching the note from Irene.

She tiptoed after Rebecca.  At the foot of their separate staircases, they exchanged hi-fives for good luck and snuck up the stairs.

*

"Well." said McGonagall, staring impressively down her nose at Sirius and Kiara. "I suppose I should have expected this from you two, judging by the way you were behaving in my class."

"Professor..." broke in Sirius.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" she sighed.

"I would just like to say that I'll take all the blame for this.  Kiara didn't do anything."

McGonagall arched an eyebrow.  "Oh so you're saying you possessed Kiara to throw things at you?"

Sirius gaped at her.  "How did you—I started it."

"Professor, don't listen to him." Kiara put in.  "I'm just as much at fault as he is."  When Sirius opened his mouth to argue, she dug her heel into his foot and hissed, "I'm not letting you take the blame for this."

"But—"

"Zip it."

McGonagall watched them with an amused smile on her face.  Quickly hiding it, she turned to Professor Athole, who was still skulking about the doorway.  "You may leave now, Elliott. We'll not be taking up anymore of your valuable time."

Athole opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and nodded.  "Very well, Minerva. Good night."

"Now, back to you two." 

Sirius opened his mouth to once again attempt to protect Kiara.  Kiara, noticing this, hissed in his ear. "Say one word and I'll never go near you again.  Work out for yourself what that means."

He opened and shut his mouth several times.  Finally, giving in, he whispered to her. "Fine. You win.  This time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that next time, I'm going to win." 

"Oh, you wish!" she exclaimed.

"You wish I wish." said Sirius, folding his arms across his chest.

"You wish I wish you wish." Kiara shot back.

"You wish I wish you wish I wish."  countered Sirius, looking incredibly proud of himself.

Kiara rolled her eyes, but she was grinning.  "You wish I wish you wish I wish you wish."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.  He wasn't going to back down. "You wish I wish you wish I wish you—"

"A-ahem."  McGonagall cleared her throat, interrupting Sirius.  

Kiara grinned happily.  "I win again." she whispered.

Sirius once again opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly silenced with a look from McGonagall.  "Save your arguments for the morning." she said. "You both have detention tomorrow night with me.  Bring your quills, you will be doing lines.  Now get out of here."

Hardly daring to believe their luck, Sirius and Kiara hurried out of McGonagall's office and back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"So, no hard feelings?" asked Kiara, once they had arrived in the common room.

"Hard feelings about what?" Sirius asked, thoroughly confused.

"Me winning." Kiara smirked.

"You did not win!"

"I did to."

"I was interrupted! It didn't count."  complained Sirius.

"But I still won twice before that."

"What? How?"

"Before Athole left and back in the dungeon.  I got the last shot."

"You're lucky I like you." Sirius growled. "Otherwise you'd be in a whole lot of trouble right now."

Kiara laughed. "Oh please.  You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Not so loud!" he hissed.  "You'll ruin my reputation!"

Kiara giggled.  "Oh come on.  Everyone knows you're just a big teddy bear." she paused.  "Except for maybe the people who don't know you."

Sirius rolled his eyes.  "Thank you, Miss Obvious." He grinned.  

"Anyway, I'd better be getting up to bed." she said.  "I'll see you in the morning."

As she turned and walked away, Sirius felt that urge again.  He ran up the first five stairs until he was behind her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.  Unfortunately, he lost his balance and came tumbling down the stairs, taking Kiara with him.  At the bottom of the stairs, Kiara propped up her chin on her fists, leaning on her elbows.  "Well." she said. "_That _was graceful."  She climbed up off him.

As he pulled himself to his feet, she said, "Pray tell, what was so important for you to say that it couldn't wait til morning?"

Sirius stepped closer to her. "This." he said, leaning in to kiss her for the second time that night.

*Yay! They kissed again. For those of you who want more of Lily and James, they'll be coming up soon enough.  In the meantime though, we have cliffhangers!! What is the JPFC up to now? (Although, I'm sure you can guess...)  Will they succeed in tearing Lily and James apart? ::gasps:: NO!  Will anything happen in Sirius and Kiara's detention?  Possibly, possibly not.  We'll see.  Anyway review! Review! Review! Review!!!  Reviews are my motivation to write...quite possibly the reason why I'll never be able to go professional with this.  But I digress.  Review!! Luv you all!*


	12. It's All A Misunderstanding

*and I sort of managed to cure my writer's block! ::cheers::  I wrote a short story btw...it's called She Had It Coming...after you review this...hehe go read and review that.  I'll love you all forever!*

{Disclaimer}  I. Don't. Own.  It. 

**Chapter 12**

**It's All A Misunderstanding**

The sunlight streaming in between the draperies on her bed woke Lily the next morning.  She rolled over and tried to cover her face with her pillow so she could sleep a little longer.  She had been having the most wonderful dream. She and James were getting married and the priest had just said 'You may kiss the bride.'  They were about to kiss when that goddamn sunlight woke her up.

Realizing that it was a lost cause, Lily sat up and climbed out of bed.  Turning around to pull up the blankets so it looked like she made the bed, she noticed a slip of paper on her bedside table with her name on it. _What the—_she wondered, picking it up and opening it.

_Lily,_

_            It was fun while it lasted.  However, I'm afraid I must tell you that I am no longer interested in you.  You see, there is another girl who has caught my eye.  She's quite beautiful to tell you the truth.  Not that you're ugly or anything, just that, well, she fits my tastes better.  And she's hotter.  I won't tell you her name, only that she is a seventh year.  Now, I don't want you to come crying to me, begging me to take you back because, quite frankly, it won't work.  I'm over you._

_                        Goodbye,_

                             James 

Lily gasped involuntarily.  "No." she whispered. "No, he couldn't've."  Scanning the note again, she couldn't find anything suspicious about it.  "No." she whispered again.  Burying her face in her hands, she sank to the floor and cried.

*

James was climbing a mountain.  He was climbing quickly, making great time, when suddenly, a crevice appeared in front of him.  He had built up such a momentum that he wasn't able to stop in time.  He fell into the crevice, grabbing a branch as he fell.  Unfortunately, the branch was scrawny and thin and snapped seconds after he grabbed it.  He was falling down, down, down, down, and thud!

James woke up on the floor.  He rubbed his elbow, which apparently he had jammed as he fell.  "Ouch." he muttered.  Standing up and turning around to put his blankets back on his bed (apparently he had grabbed at them as he fell), he noticed a folded piece of paper dangling off his bedside table.  He grabbed it before it fell and recognized Lily's handwriting on it, though a little sloppier than usual.  Opening it, he read;

**James,**

**            Hi. Look, I know we've had some fun recently, but it's time to move on.  I've found someone new and it's time you should too.  Actually I've been with this guy since the beginning of the year.  He doesn't go to Hogwarts of course, otherwise you'd have known.  Anyway, no hard feelings?  It was fun, but you didn't actually think that I'd spend a whole year with you did you?  Don't be silly.  Oh, and don't come crawling back to me, I won't take you back.**

**                        Bye, **

**                           Lily.**__

James blinked and read it again.  "What the bloody hippogriff?!"  he muttered to himself.  Was it something he said?  Or did?  _Oh man, _he thought. _ It was those stupid menus in the Room Requirement.  They scared her away.  Shit._  He threw himself backwards onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.  _Shit._

*  

Kiara woke up suddenly.  Was someone crying?  Why would someone be crying when she was so happy?  She sat up groggily and saw Lily collapsed next to her bed, sobbing as if her heart would break.  "Lily?" she asked hesitantly, going over to her.

Lily looked up, her face blotchy and red, tears streaming down her cheeks.  She thrust a piece of paper in Kiara's general direction.  Slightly confused, Kiara took it and read it.  "Oh my GOD!!" she exclaimed. "That BASTARD!!!  Ohmigod, Lily, we've gotta hurt him.  Badly.  He-he-how could he?!"

Lily smiled a little at her friend's reaction.  "I really don't want to ever see him again." she confessed. "I'm angry, incredibly angry and really sad."

"Okay then, I'll hurt him.  You don't have to do anything, I'll just ergh!!"  Kiara tugged at a handful of hair.

"Whatever you do to him, I want pictures." said Lily

Jordan groaned and rolled out her bed.  One look at Lily told her something was wrong.  "Lily! What's wrong?!"

Lily wiped at her face. "God, I feel so stupid.  I promised myself I'd never ever cry over a guy and look at me!" She laughed shakily.

"Oh, Lily." Jordan said, coming over and wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "You have every right to cry, be angry, and want to make him sterile.  He's a stupid monkey butt and you can do better."

"Stupid monkey butt?" Lily asked, grabbing for a tissue and blowing her nose. 

Jordan grinned.  "Yeah, I just made it up."

Lily laughed a little, then caught sight of the note on the ground and started crying again.

"Ooh, Lily, there, there.  I'll kick his ass from here to Pluto and he'll wish he'd never messed with you."  Kiara said, patting her on the back.

*

"Yo, Prongs, what's up?"  Sirius asked as he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist. (a/n: I know you're all getting mental pictures...)

"I thought she was different, Padfoot." James said in a melancholy tone, sitting up.

"What happened?"  he asked, coming over to sit on the bed next to James.

"Read this."  James thrust the note, crumpled from James' reading and re-reading then scrunching up into a ball, at Sirius.

Sirius opened the note, skimmed it, and emitted a low whistle.  "No freaking way.  No _freaking_ way."

"Yes freaking way." James said rather wryly.  

"No way, Prongs.  This isn't Lily.  I don't know her that well, but I really don't believe she'd do something like this."  Sirius said, somber for once.

James gave a dry laugh. "Yeah, well, guess what.  She did."

"I don't know, Prongs.  I mean, I know Kiara pretty well and I don't think she'd be friends with someone this heartless."

"People are weird like that." said James, falling backwards onto the bed.

Sirius shook his head.  "I don't know." he muttered under his breath.

At that moment, the door flew open to reveal Kiara standing there with an extremely angry look on her face.  "YOU!!" she cried, stalking over to James.  "What in the bleeding hell did you do that to Lily for?!"

James sat up, completely bewildered.  "What are you talking about?  Why don't you ask her what she did to me!"

Kiara frowned.  "Don't you _dare_ try to pin this on Lily." she growled.  "And don't you dare go near her unless it's to grovel on bended knee for the pain you have caused her!!"

James' eyebrows shot up.  "The pain _I've _caused her?? Why don't we talk about the pain she's caused _me_?!"

Sirius stepped between them.  "Kiara, maybe now isn't a good time..."

"Don't you tell me whether or not it's a good time!" exclaimed Kiara.  "He hurt one of my best friends and I want to hear some apologies!!"

"Kiara." Sirius put his hands on her shoulders.  "Please listen to me.  I'm sensing that there's a lot of confusion right now and we'd best handle it later once you've all cooled off."

Kiara crossed her arms in front of her chest.  "Fine."  Then, peering around Sirius, she said to James, "And don't you think you're getting off so easily."

With those last words, she turned on her heel and stalked out the door.  As the door closed, James sank down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.  "Padfoot, please tell me what the hell is going on."

"I don't know, Prongs." Sirius said, staring at the door.  "But I get the sense it's not what it seems."

Just then, the door once again swung open and Remus entered.  "I heard yelling?" he said,

James threw himself backwards again.  "Padfoot, you explain."

*c'est fini!  Yay! Cliffhangers!

{Will James and Lily break up?}

[Will they manage to reconcile their problems?]

{Will the JPFC get what they deserve?}

and that's all I can think of.  Anyway I'm gonna bug you all about a livejournal account again (wow I dunno how you put up with me..) and also if you want to be notified when I update or add something new, leave your email or let me know and I'll add you to my list!  Review! Review! Review! Review!!*


	13. Pure Undiluted Evil

*I'm on the favorite authors' list of **_nine_** people!!  ::tears:: you're all so sweet! *

Responses

**fadafordqt** ~ you know, I think you may have been a little too subtle....haha thanks for putting me on your list!!

**Girlknight** ~ alls im gonna say is...the JPFC _will_ get their asses (or one of them at least) kicked, but I haven't decided by who yet. Hehe

~_Disclaimer_~ Nope, don't own any harry potter related stuff. All the non-hp related stuff, though, that's  mine. ::grins proudly::

**                                                   Chapter 13**

**                                                          Pure Undiluted Evil**

Breakfast that morning was a rather subdued experience.  Both James and Lily weren't eating much and were doing their best to ignore each other.  They had only come to breakfast because their friends, not wanting them to die of starvation, had dragged them down and were now attempting to shove food down their throats.

"Lillian Moira Evans, you eat your porridge right now!"  Jordan commanded.

"Just because some guy's an asshole is _no_ reason for you to starve yourself!" chimed in Kiara.

"Just looking at food right now is making me sick."  Lily said, sticking out her tongue and pushing the bowl away from her.

"Eat!" Jordan said, pushing the bowl back to her.

"Bletch."  Lily said, shoving the bowl away.

Kiara interceded, taking the bowl and putting it in front of her.  She then took a spoon, loaded it up, and aimed it at Lily's mouth.  "Okay, Lily, since you won't eat, you leave me no choice but to force-feed you.  Now open wide, here comes the airplane!"

Kiara shoved the spoon towards Lily's mouth.  Lily leaned back as far as she could, keeping her lips tightly sealed. "Thtop!" she protested through her closed mouth.

*

Meanwhile, the Marauders were having similar problems. "Prongs, you've got to eat." Remus said.

"I'm not hungry."  James crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes you are." Sirius said.  "Since we didn't make a trip to the kitchens last night, and since even when we _do_ do that, you're starving, so theoretically you should be hungry now."

James snorted.  "I was hungry until I got that goddamn note."

Sirius was watching Kiara, wondering if she was mad at him for shooing her out of the room earlier.  Remus leaned over to Jordan who was sitting next to him.  "God, I hope these two snap out of it soon."

"Me too." responded Jordan, rolling her eyes. "I don't know how much of this I can take."  She absently watched Kiara's fruitless attempts to shove the porridge into Lily's mouth.

Remus was watching Sirius, who kept reaching out as if to tap Kiara on the shoulder and then quickly withdrawing his hand.  Noticing that Kiara looked extremely determined to shove the spoon down Lily's throat, he kicked Sirius under the table, signalling him not to distract her.

"Why not?" Sirius complained.

"Because she's, er, busy."

"Force-feeding Lily?"

"Yeah, that."

"Whatever."  Sirius again raised his hand to tap Kiara on the shoulder.

"Fine." Remus said. "But don't blame me if she tries to shove the spoon down your throat."

Sirius opened his mouth, searching for a comeback, but, being unable to think of one, closed his mouth.

"Rather than mooning over her, you should be helping to feed Prongs."  Remus looked over at James, who was currently trying to keep his mouth covered so Peter couldn't shove any food in it.

"Wormtail, Wormtail, you're doing it all wrong!" exclaimed Sirius.  "Rule number one of force-feeding: Never use your fingers! Rule number two: Distract the victim."  

Having said that, Sirius quickly pointed at a spot behind James and screamed shrilly, attracting the attention of the majority of the people in the Great Hall.  James jumped, startled and whirled around to see what caused Sirius to suddenly become a soprano.  Seeing nothing, he turned to Sirius.  "What the—"

He didn't get a chance to finish, due to Sirius grabbing a spoonful of oatmeal and shoving it into his mouth.  Involuntarily, James' mouth closed around the spoon and he shot Sirius a dirty look as he did so.

He swallowed and, after removing the spoon, said, "Traitor."

Sirius grinned innocently.  "All in a day's work, Prongs, old friend."

*

Jordan leaned across the table to Kiara.  "Maybe you should try that."

"What, screaming?" 

"Yeah, it seems particularly effective." 

"It does, but I think since Lily's already seen it in action, she won't fall for it."  Kiara pointed out.

"Ergh, you're right.  You could knock her off her chair..." tried Jordan.

"Hello? Sitting right here!" exclaimed Lily.  "You know, it's not very nice to—"

She was cut off as Kiara triumphantly stuffed the porridge into her mouth.  "Damn, you're good, Jordan!"  she exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, dah-ling" Jordan said, exchanging a high-five with Kiara.

Sirius leaned over and laughed at the look on Lily's face, made especially comical by the fact that the spoon was still hanging out her mouth.  "I take it you managed to feed her too?"

Kiara grinned, turning around to face him.  "Yeah, we did!  That scream was a nice touch,  by the way.  I didn't know you could hit that note."

"Ah, well, you know, I've always aspired to be an opera star."

Kiara giggled.

"So, you're not mad at me for shooing you out this morning."

Kiara gave him a look, then broke into a smile. "Of course not.  Haven't we already had this conversation?  You're impossible to stay mad at.  However, an apology would be nice."

Sirius snorted. "What are you, royalty?"

"Yes." She said, without hesitation.

"Fine.  Oh, your Most Royal, Gracious, Beautiful Highness, I am ever so sorry for shooing you out of our dormitory without the pomp and circumstance you are accustomed to, even though it was just to save my dear friend from certain death at your hands.  How's that?"

Kiara laughed. "That'll do."

*

The Great Hall was practically full when Dumbledore stood up.  He clapped his hands a couple times, requesting everyone's attention.  "I know it is not my custom to give announcements at breakfast due to the fact that very few of you are fully awake at this time and it is highly likely that any announcements will go in one ear and out the other.  However, as I am forced to be away at dinner tonight, I must make this announcement now. To all those fifth year and below: This announcement only pertains to sixth and seventh years so you may go back to napping in your oatmeal.  To the sixth and seventh years: The teachers and I have debated long and hard as to whether or not grant you a ball this year and we have decided in your favor.  Therefore, in two weeks, on Halloween, we will be having a Halloween Ball."

This announcement was greeted by cheers from the sixth and seventh years, with the exception of a few.  Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands, not caring that some of her hair was lying in her oatmeal.  James dropped his head down onto the table, not even flinching when the resounding thud startled everyone around him.  Sirius, however, was thrilled.  He joined in loudly with the cheers as did Kiara, Jordan, Remus, and Peter, all utterly oblivious to James and Lily's distress.

*

Down the other end of the Gryffindor table, the James Potter Fan Club was beside themselves with glee.  The ball announcement couldn't've come at a better time.  Not only were Lily and James split, Lily was utterly miserable, a fate the JPFC felt she deserved.  "This is excellent." Irene said, as the cheers died down.  "Renee and Rebecca, kudos for not screwing up."

Renee and Rebecca weren't entirely sure how to take that remark, so they settled for little half nods.

"Now that Lily and James are over, I'll make my move and he is sure to ask me to the ball!"  continued Irene, evoking angry protests from the rest of the club.

"Excuse me?" cried Genna.  "Since when do _you_ get first claim on him?"

"Since I was the one who came up with the terrific plan that separated them!"  Irene shot back.

"We've all been in this club longer than you!" exclaimed Lana indignantly.

"Yeah!" chimed in Renee.  "You haven't been in this club long enough to have any sort of dibs on him."

"Well, excuse me then, Miss Screw-Up." Irene said icily. "I suppose before I came that you all had the perfect plan to separate them.  Besides, Lily isn't a member of this club and it seems to me that she got him before any of you did."

Rebecca stood up, towering over Irene and the rest of the club members.  "I've had enough of you, Irene.  You're pure, undiluted evil.  Actually, I've had it with this club.  I've been doing a lot of thinking since the other night and I've decided that you're all—" she paused. "_we're_ all selfish.  What if Lily and James are meant to be together and we've split them up for our own selfish wants?  I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were so.  I want out of this club and furthermore, I'm going to confess everything to Lily and James."  She moved to climb over the bench, leaving a stunned JPFC behind her, when suddenly Genna broke the silence. 

"You leave this club and tell them, Rebecca, and I promise you the whole school will know of that time you—"  she trailed off purposefully, watching Rebecca.

Rebecca stiffened as Genna spoke.  Slowly she turned.  "You're a bitch, Genna." she said quietly.  "You're almost bad as Irene.  Besides, I don't believe you have the guts to do that to me."

"She may not." spoke up Irene.  "But I do."

"Genna, you told _her_?!"

"Yes, she did." Irene said, triumphantly, before Genna could comment. "So, Rebecca, I suggest you take your seat.  Unless of course, you want the whole school knowing what a _something_ you are."  She smiled innocently.

Rebecca glared at her, but resignedly took her seat.

*

Kiara was heading back to the common room after Defense Against the Dark Arts when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun.  "Oh, it's you!  Sirius, you startled me!"  

Sirius grinned and bent her backwards, leaning over her.  "Would you do me the honor of going to the ball with me?" he asked.

"Gaack."  was Kiara's reply.  She wasn't very flexible and being bent over backwards kind of hurt.

Sirius raised his eyebrows.  "What?  Oh, sorry."  He quickly righted her.

She smiled.  "Gaack translates as yes, Sirius.  And that was a very sweet way to ask, even though I'm going to have arthritis when I'm old."

"Yess!" Sirius yelled, spinning her around and planting a kiss on her.

She smiled.  "Yes to what?  That I'm going to have arthritis because of you or because I said yes?"

Sirius grinned devilishly.  "Both."

She smacked his arm.  "You little fiend." 

"Ow!!" exclaimed Sirius, grabbing his arm and sinking down to the ground against the nearest wall.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" Kiara exclaimed guiltily. "Are you okay?  I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I swear!"  She reached out a hand to him.  "Here, let me help you up."

Sirius reached up for her hand, but instead of letting her pull him up, he pulled down so that she fell across his lap.  Beaming down at her, he said, "Actually, you didn't hurt me at all.  I just wanted to scare you."

Kiara's eyes widened.  "Why you little—"

However she was silenced by Sirius lifting up her head and kissing her again.

Separating from the kiss, she said, "You're way too good at shutting me u—"  Again she didn't get to finish because he had kissed her yet again.

*woohoo! It's done!  Okay so Sirius and Kiara are definitely my favorite couple. ::grins:: I'm jealous of my own characters...something is horribly wrong with this picture.  Anyway, cliffhangers!! ::ducks flying objects::

·  Lily and James:  Will they get back together?

·  Rebecca: Will she suck it up and leave the JPFC?

· Irene:  Will she get what she _so _deserves?

· The Ball:  What will happen?

Anyhow, review! Review! Review! Review!! Help me hit 200 (not in this chapter, obviously, but still)  Anyone who wants to be notified when I change things (updates, new stories, etc.) leave your email and anyone who can PLEASE! help me get a livejournal account...let me know!  Merci!*


	14. Something's Screwy

A Few Quick Responses

**Agloechen** ~ actually, their friends aren't entirely sure that the notes are fake...they just have a nagging sort of sensations that (to quote the chapter title) 'something's screwy.'  Thanks for reviewing!!

**Everyone** ~ Don't worry...Irene is going to get something bad happen to her.  I just haven't figured out who, when or what...any ideas for what?

**Chapter 14**

**Something's Screwy**

A few days later, James' mood still hadn't improved. He slumped down the hall to Defense Against the Dark Arts flanked by Sirius and Remus and followed closely by Peter.  Sirius was attempting to make conversation.  "So, Remus, who are you going to go to the ball with?" 

"Oh, I don't know yet."  Remus answered.

"I think I'll take that Hufflepuff, Cristina Huzinsky." Peter spoke up.

Sirius frowned.  "I don't know who that is.  Have you asked her yet?"

Peter pinked.  "Well, no, but I—"

"Well what are you waiting for? The ball? Ask her already!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I—"

"Do you want someone else to get her first?"

"No."

"Then ask her today!  End of conversation."

"Thank you!" James said with relief.  "The ball is the _last_ thing I want to think about right now."

"Don't worry, Prongs, you and Lily will be alright by the time the ball rolls around."  comforted Sirius.

James snorted.  "No, she'll be going with that guy she talked about in her note and I'll be going with—"

"Me." a sultry female voice said.  "How about it, James?"

James gaped at her. "Who are you?"

The girl laughed a little, tossing her long black hair behind her shoulders. "I'm Irene Simmons.  So, how about it?"

"Ah, I, that is to say, I—"

She tittered.  "Good.  So, where are you headed?" she asked, linking her arm through his.

James looked back at Sirius and Remus for help as Irene dragged him down the hall.  "Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were shocked.  "Did you just see that?" asked Sirius.

"I'm afraid I did." Remus answered.  "I've never seen such tactics before."

"Me either.  Poor Prongs didn't know _what_ to do." agreed Sirius.

"She came on really strong." Peter said.

"Tell me about it." Remus said. 

Sirius was still staring down the hall after James and Irene "Should we do something?"

"You mean aside from keeping Lily from finding out about it?" 

"Augh! You're right! Lily cannot find out about this.  At all."

Remus nodded.  "If she finds out then the chances of them getting back together are next to nothing.  Unless of course she did write the note."

Sirius shook his head vehemently.  "No." he said.  "I can't believe she would write that.  I tried to tell James that but he just looked at me and said, 'yeah, well, she did.'"

"It's too weird."  agreed Remus.

"And then Kiara comes in screaming at James for doing something to Lily..." Sirius pondered, trailing off.

"Something's screwy." Peter said.

"And we'll find out what."  Remus declared.

*

Several days passed, but Sirius, Remus, and Peter had no luck in finding out whether or not the note was false.  After much pondering, they decided to do something they should have done in the first place:  enlist the help of Kiara and Jordan.

"So we have to find out whether or not the note is real." Remus concluded, looking anxiously at the girls.

Jordan raised an eyebrow.  "So James got a note too?"

"What do you mean, too?" asked Peter.

"Lily got one from James.  It really tore her apart." Kiara said.

Sirius's eyebrows shot up through his hair and he looked down at Kiara.  "James didn't write any note."

"Well she got one from him."  Kiara commented.

Jordan stood up.  "Let's get the notes."  she said before running up the stairs.

"Good idea." agreed Remus, standing up and running up the boys' staircase.

Soon the two returned and everyone gathered around to examine the notes.

Sirius snorted.  "She actually believed that was James?  Ridiculous."

Kiara looked up.  "I could say the same about James.  This doesn't sound a _thing_ like Lily."

"But who would do something like this?" asked Jordan.

Remus shrugged.  "Beats me."

*

|Three Days Later|

*

Lily had also been in a unpleasant mood for the past several days.  Add the mood to ten tons of homework and you got a very, very pissed off, depressed Lily.  She was heading towards the library to try and reduce her load of homework at little.  She would have done her homework in the common room, but the chances of running into James in the library were a lot slimmer.

Her bag was stuffed to the brim with books and was causing her to walk slightly slanted due to the weight of it.  Suddenly, the seam holding the strap to the bag snapped and her books went spinning everywhere.  Lily sighed.  Things were going downhill.  Fast.

She had gathered up all the books except one, which was peeking out a doorway to an empty classroom.  She put her bag on the floor and went over to get the book.  As she neared the doorway, she heard noises that sounded suspiciously like a major snogging session was occurring in that room.  _Terrific, _she thought wryly. _That'll help my mood_ so_ much._  As she slipped around the doorway to pick up her book, she noticed the people on the desk.  _James. Merde._  She grabbed her book and flew out of the room, praying she hadn't been seen.

*

Jordan had been peacefully reading _Hogwarts: A History_ on the couch in the common room when she was startled by a loud THUD! by the portrait hole.  She looked up to see Lily standing there with her overflowing bag of books at her feet.  Lily looked at her, then at the bag for a couple seconds, then her face crumpled.  Jordan threw her book to the side and leapt to her feet.  "Lily!  What's wrong? What happened?" she cried, rushing over to her and leading her back to the couch.

"He's...such...an...ass!" Lily choked out, between sobs.

"Shh, shh." Jordan said.  "Tell me what happened."

"Him, kissing, some girl, empty classroom."  Lily cried.

Jordan's eyes widened.  "But Lily, are you sure it was him?  He didn't write the note."

Lily snorted through her tears.  "Yeah right.  He was with the girl he was talking about in his note.  It can't just be a coincidence."

"Lily, work with me here.  What if this is last time all over again?"

"It's not."

"But what if it is?"

"Trust me, Jordan.  The note and then this?  I was stupid, but now it's over.  I'm going to bed."  Lily got up and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Jordan slid down on the couch.  _So much for not finding out._

*

Remus came through the portrait hole a couple minutes later and, upon seeing Jordan sprawled on the sofa, asked, "What happened?"

"Lily found James and Irene snogging in an empty classroom this afternoon.  She's not a happy camper."

"Fudge." Remus said, sinking down into the nearest armchair.  "That screws up a lot of things."

Jordan exhaled.  "Tell me about it."

"Well, Lily saw things she wasn't supposed to..."

Jordan put up her hand.  "Haha.  Seriously though, what are we going to do?"

Remus sighed. "I wish I could say I knew."

*

|Two Days Later|

*

"Go to the ball with me, Lily?"  asked Daniel Phritt.  Daniel was a tall, snotty Ravenclaw with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  

Lily opened her mouth to say no, but at that moment she caught sight of James and Irene.  James was watching Daniel with some disgust until Irene turned his head towards her.  Lily steeled herself, noticed James peeking their way again and said, "Yes."

"Excellent." Daniel said.  "I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall at eight then?"

"What?" Lily tore her gaze away from James and Irene.  "Yeah, sure."

Daniel bestowed a kiss upon Lily and walked away.

Kiara came up next to Lily. "What was that?"

"My date for the ball."

"You're—you're—you're going with HIM!?" yelled Kiara.

Lily shot Kiara a look.  "Yes. I am."

"But, Lily..." Kiara pleaded.  "He's an asshole."

"He's perfectly fine."

Jordan stuck her head between them.  "Actually, Lily, I have to agree with Kiara on this one."

Lily threw her hands up in the air.  "First, James, now you guys!  Why is everyone picking on me?" she cried, before running off in the other direction.

Jordan let out a low whistle. "Well.  That went well."

Remus and Sirius walked over to them. Sirius slung his arm around Kiara.  "What went well?"

"Daniel Phritt just asked Lily to the ball and she said yes."

Remus dropped his books.  "What?"

Kiara nodded, wrapping her arms around Sirius' waist. "Yup.  Then she got mad at us for telling her he's an asshole."

"Which he is." interceded Jordan

Sirius ran his free hand through his hair.  "Well.  This'll be interesting."

*augh! Writer's block _sucks_!  Ah, well, I have a vague idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter.  Very vague.  lol, anyway, cliffhangers!!

J The Ball:  What will happen?

J Irene:  Will she get what she deserves?

J James and Lily:  Will they get back together at the ball?

J Rebecca:  Will she leave the JPFC for good?

Anyway, read! Review! Review! Review! I'm almost at two hundred!! ::cheers:: you guys rock!  And the usual chatterings:  if anyone can help me get a livejournal, please please please please let me know!  And if you want to be notified when I update, leave your email!  Love you!*


	15. Not A Fun Experience

**Chapter 15**

**Not A Fun Experience**

Later that day, Kiara and Jordan had attempted to have a serious chat with Lily.  So far, Lily hadn't listened to any of their hard efforts to persuade her that James hadn't written the note.  Lily had stubbornly stuck to her belief that James _had _written the note and that he was now  with the girl he had been talking about.  The one who "fit his tastes better."  Eventually, after several hours of arguing with Lily, Jordan and Kiara were forced to admit defeat.

*

Over in the boys' dormitories, things weren't going so well either.  Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been doing their absolute best to convince James that Lily hadn't written the note and that she had gotten one as well.  James, however, stuck to his convictions that Lily really did have a boyfriend as he had seen the two of them in the hall together earlier.  When Sirius reminded him that the note had said that Lily's supposed boyfriend didn't go to Hogwarts, James merely stated that obviously she had been lying so that he wouldn't go and severely hurt him.  Finally, about four hours and twenty-three minutes later, the remaining sane Marauders had to give up.

*

In the girls' dormitories, the late afternoon time before the ball was spent in a flurry of activity, though somewhat halfhearted on Lily's part.  Kiara and Jordan, being the good friends they were, were trying to cheer her up.

"I wish this stupid thing with the notes had never happened." Lily said, collapsing on her bed next to her shimmery ivory dress robes.

"It'll be alright." Jordan said, from the mirror where she was attempting to style her hair in a complicated sort of way.  

"It'll be like a fairy tale." Kiara said as she came out of the shower. "You'll look absolutely stunning, as usual, and he'll see you across the dance floor and forget about his skank of a date—"

"And he'll come up to you, drop to one knee, take your hands in his, and say,--"

"'Lady Lily, I am ever so sorry for any confusion that may have happened between us and for any hurt you may have felt.'  Then he'll stand up, still holding your hands, because a beautiful slow song has just started up, and he'll say—"

"'Dance with me?'  And you, of course, WILL say yes, or Kiara and I will personally strangle you."  Jordan said decisively, finishing the fantasy.

Lily flashed them a skeptical look.  "Yeah, and while we're dreaming, I'd like a pony."

"Ah, so young, so jaded." lamented Kiara.

"I'm not jaded!" exclaimed Lily indignantly.  "And if I were, I'd have every right to be!"

"And so you would." Jordan said hurriedly.  "But now, as it's getting rather late, you should start getting dressed.  Can I do your hair?"

"I'll do your makeup!" Kiara cried excitedly.

Lily sighed and resignedly let herself be dragged over to the vanity where Kiara and Jordan began working their magic.

*

By 7:45, the girls had finished making over Lily and the end result was spectacular.  Her hair had been side parted and tied back into a low chignon.  Her ivory robes set off her pale complexion perfectly and her emerald necklace and matching studs brought out her eyes.

 As she came down the stairs, all chattering in the common room stopped (except for three or four who happened to be particularly dense and didn't notice.)  Remus and Sirius began applauding as she entered the common room.  Lily could feel herself blushing self-consciously. 

"Thanks guys." she murmured once she reached them.  "You've once again managed to turn me into the human tomato."

Sirius grinned, bear-hugging her.  "No problem."

Remus gave Lily a gentle hug.  "Everything will work out." he said, quietly reassuring her. "You'll see."

Lily smiled at Remus gratefully.  "Thanks."

Jordan had already met up with her date, a sixth year Gryffindor named Elijah Linford, and had promised to meet Lily, Remus, Kiara and Sirius in the Great Hall.  Sirius offered Kiara his arm and, as Remus would be meeting his date in front of the Great Hall as well, he offered his arm to Lily, who accepted gracefully.

*

Outside the Great Hall, Lily looked around nervously for Daniel, half hoping that he had developed a severe case of pneumonia and couldn't make it.  Unfortunately, it seemed that wasn't to be, as Daniel was walking towards her, his eyes lit up with appreciation.  

"Hey, honey." he said.

Lily was distractedly looking for James, so it took her a moment to respond. "Hi."

"So, shall we go in?" Daniel asked, attempting (and failing) to be a gentleman.  He offered her his arm, which she took with great distaste.

Together, they entered the Great Hall, which had been splendidly decorated for the occasion.  Huge jack-o'-lanterns surrounded the dance floor and in each pumpkin there was a table with three candles on it for people to sit at.  The ceiling had been bewitched so that purple, black, and orange confetti fell from a thunderous sky.

Lily absentmindedly brushed some confetti out of her hair as Daniel led her to a pumpkin where some of his Ravenclaw friends were sitting.  Lily noted, with some disgust, that he hadn't bothered to ask her where she wanted to sit.  Sighing, she settled herself into a chair and prepared herself for what was surely going to be a long night.  Sadly, her position gave her a perfect view of James and Irene dancing close together on the dance floor.  

*

James had been dragged off by Irene the second he stepped out of the safety of the boys' dormitories.  He had been tempted to feign sickness, but he wanted to see how Lily was going to look, even though he'd promised himself never to think of her again.  Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

He hadn't been able to sit down and have some peace since the ball had started.  The second they walked in, Irene had hauled him onto the dance floor and had begun dancing as close to him as she possibly could.  James had begun to run on automatic the minute Irene touched him and that was what he had been doing when he saw Lily walk in.  It was as if his automatic pilot broke and he froze in the middle of the dance floor.  God, she was beautiful.  However when he stopped, Irene had wrapped her arms around him, looked up at him, and said, "What's wrong, Jamesie?"

He wanted to run away screaming when she called him that.  He hated that nickname more than anything else in the world...except for maybe Irene.  At first it had been a mild dislike, but as he had gotten to know her, it had become a full fledged burning hatred.  However, steeling himself against his natural instinct, he looked down at her and said, "Nothing, Irene.  Nothing."

Looking back over at Lily again, he missed Irene's satisfied smirk.

*

About halfway through the ball, Lily had danced twice with Daniel and had spent the rest of the time sitting in the chair.  Overall, the ball was _not_ a fun experience. 

At about that time, Dumbledore stood up, motioning for the music to stop.  The hall fell silent as everyone turned to look at him.  Clearing his throat slightly, he said,  "I know you're all terribly disappointed to have to stop dancing for even a second, but it is time for the Head Girl and Head Boy's dance."

Lily neck cracked as her head shot up.  She had completely forgotten that the Head Boy and Girl were supposed to have a solo dance together, what with all the stuff that was weighing on her mind at the moment.

On the dance floor, James had a similar reaction and he could feel Irene tense up beside him.  She felt threatened.  He smiled to himself.  Good. 

The strains of a slow song started up and Lily slowly got up out of her chair and walked onto the slowly emptying dance floor towards James, who was standing alone in the middle of it.

*

Irene stalked over to the members of the James Potter Fan Club. 

"This is going to ruin all my planning!" she exclaimed in agitation. "I completely forgot about this stupid tradition."

Rebecca rolled her eyes.  She couldn't feel very sympathetic towards Irene at the moment as the wench was blackmailing her to stay with the club.

"Just because they're dancing together, it doesn't necessarily mean they'll get back together." pointed out Genna.

"Then again, it might.  I never saw him look at you the way he looks at her." Lana commented.

Irene seethed.

*well, I think this is as good a place as any to end this chapter, don't you?  of course you don't, but I'm reluctant to end this story as I'm having fun with it, writer's block and all.  ::digs a foxhole and hides from large, hard, flying objects thrown by the readers::  I figure this story's got one, maybe two chapters left to it.  any suggestions for what may happen, aside from the obvious?  Anyway, on to the cliffhangers (your favorite part I know...)

· What will happen during Lily and James' dance?

· What is Rebecca's secret? (suggestions are welcome...i wasn't planning on revealing it, but you seem to want to know so...)

· Will Irene get her comeuppance and how?

· Will the truth come out?

And now for the usual messages:

· Anyone who can PLEASE, please, please help me get a livejournal (or knows someone who can help me get a livejournal, email me at kathleenmavourneen01@yahoo.com.  Merci beaucoup!

· Anyone who wants to be updated when I change things, leave your email!

(**flossie1** {I think that was the name you used} you asked me to notify you when I change things but you forgot to leave your email... if you read this, leave your email! Merci!)


	16. Kisses All Around

*for any of you who didn't notice, I changed my penname from Kathi to kathleen teresa.  Just so you know, this isn't some evil plagiarizer, it's still me!!*

Responses

**Peanut Butter** ~ hehe this chapter as promised...oh and if a certain 'raging jungle beast' line sounds familiar that's cuz I couldn't think of anything else, it worked, and I had just done something with the other character (::cough cough::) and it was the first thing that popped into my head.  I took out panting just cuz it didn't sound right....lol

**Chapter 16**

**Kisses All Around!**

Lily looked at James.  "Hi."

James looked back down at her.  "Hi.  So, want to dance?"

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, does it?" Lily asked, a wry little smile on her face.

James took her left hand in his, placed his right hand on her waist and they began to waltz around the room.  Lily found it hard to look James in the eye.  She didn't feel mad at him for what he'd done, just disappointed and saddened.  

James was wondering why she kept avoiding his eye.  Was the wall really that fascinating?

"So." Lily said, anxious to break the uncomfortable silence between them.  "Who's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." James said automatically.

Lily looked up at him.  "You seem an awful lot like a couple."

"That's because she wants it to be that way." he said bitterly.

"She seems nice..." tried Lily, hardly daring to feel joyful.

"She's not." James said, making a face.

Lily laughed a little.  Then, sobering, she said, "Why'd you write me that note?"

James looked at her, bewildered.  "What note?"

Lily shot him a look.  "You know perfectly well what note."

James snorted.  "I could ask you the same question."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, thoroughly confused.

"You know."

"I do not!" Lily exclaimed quietly.

"It was the harshest thing I've ever read, Lily." James said sadly.  "I didn't think you were capable of it."

By this point, Lily was completely and utterly baffled.  "James." she said, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.  You sent me a note that said, and I quote, '_It was fun while it lasted.  However, I'm afraid I must tell you that I am no longer interested in you_'"

James gaped at her.  "I would _never_ have written such a thing."

Lily laughed coldly. "Ah, but you see, here's the kicker.  _You did_. And I can prove it."

James narrowed his eyes.  "How about what you wrote to me?" he asked.  "_It was fun, but you didn't actually think that I'd spend a whole year with you did you?  Don't be silly.  Oh, and don't come crawling back to me, I won't take you back._"

Now it was Lily's turn to gape at James.  "I never..."

James scrutinized her.  Her eyes seemed to be telling him that she really didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

Lily, anxious to escape his stare, blinked and looked around.  "Uh, James?" she said.  "The song's over."

James' eyebrows shot up into a stunned bunny expression. "What?  Oh, you're right.  Come on, let's go find Sirius and them."

Following him, Lily asked, "But what about your date?"

James shrugged.  "What about her?"

Feeling this was a good sign, Lily smiled a little and hurried to catch up.

*

Sirius, Kiara, Jordan, Elijah, Remus, and his date, a pretty Ravenclaw with dark hair named Pam, were huddled around the table when James and Lily arrived.  "What's up, guys?" James asked.  "You look guilty."

Sirius grinned angelically and flung his arm around Kiara.  "What are you talking about, Prongs, old bean?  Us, guilty?  Don't be ridiculous."

"We're playing Egyptian Rat Screw." Kiara said, putting down a card.  Sirius looked over and slapped seconds before Kiara did.  Kiara's hand landed hard and, as a reflex, she pounded his hand into oblivion.  Sirius yelled.  "Augh!  Kiara!  I hate playing with you!"

Kiara grinned. "No you don't.  I spice up the game, you said so yourself."

Sirius clutched his hand to his chest protectively.  "My poor hand.  It'll never be the same again."

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Kiara said, rolling her eyes.  "You did that the last ten times I smacked your hand.  Sooner or later, you'll learn to just give the pile to me!"  she smiled, batting her eyes at Sirius.****

Sirius rolled his eyes and shot a look at James.  "See what I have to put up with?" he whined.  "If you ever decide to get hitched, make sure she's quite and docile, not a raging jungle beast!"

Kiara swatted at Sirius.  "You know you love me."

Sirius snorted.  "Sometimes."

"No, all the time."

"Fine. All the time."  Sirius leaned over and kissed her as Remus put his card down.

"So, Prongs, Lily, pull up a chair, stay a while!" Remus said as Pam put her card down.

Shooting nervous looks at each other, Lily and James sat down. "Feel free to slap in!" Jordan said.

Lily eyed the pile anxiously.  "Thanks." She replied. "But I'd like to keep my hands intact.  I kind of need them."

"Yeah, I'll abstain." James said, pulling his hands towards himself.

"Suit yourself."  Sirius said, his hand apparently having recovered.  "It's a lot of fun though."

"You didn't seem to be having so much fun a little while ago when Kiara pounded your fingers to a pulp." James pointed out.

Sirius winked devilishly.

Jordan leaned over to Remus.  "This is _definitely_ a good sign." she whispered.

Pam leaned over too.  "I heard what happened." she said. "They'll get back together, don't you worry."

Jordan half-smiled.  "I wish I could be so sure."

Pam winked.  "Trust me."

Jordan put a card down, eyed it for a slap, and leaned her chin on her hand.  "I wish we could find out who sent the notes."

Remus nodded in agreement.  "Me too.  No one seems to know anything though."

"You mean you don't know?" Pam asked.

Remus turned his head so quickly that he got whiplash.  "What?"

"Do you know who sent them?" Jordan asked in a hushed voice.

Pam nodded, her dark eyes sparkling. "I heard it from Gabrielle who heard it from Charlotte who heard it from some Gryffindor that the JPFC, whatever that means, sent the notes as part of a plot to break up Lily and James."

Remus and Jordan stared at her, identical looks of shock on their faces.

"What?" asked Pam, slightly confused at their reaction.

"JPFC..." breathed Jordan.

"The James Potter Fan Club..." Remus said.

"I remember Lily saying that James had mentioned he had a following." Jordan said.  "Hold on, Elijah!"  Elijah had been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?  We've got to tell them!" exclaimed Pam.

Remus nodded and hugged her tightly.  "Thank you _so_ much." he said.

Pam blushed a little but hugged him back.  "You're welcome."

"Lily! James! Get over here!" Jordan called across the table.   Lily and James had been sitting next to each other, looking very uncomfortable and pretending to find the game of Egyptian Rat Screw very fascinating, which it was but they were too uncomfortable to realize it.

They hastily got up and hurried around the table to squat on the floor between Jordan and Remus.  "What's up, guys?" Lily asked.

"Lily! James didn't send you the note!" exclaimed Jordan excitedly.  "And James, Lily didn't send you the note you got either!"

Lily and James exchanged glances and looked back at Jordan.  "Sorry?" asked James.

"Prongs, listen.  You too, Lily.  Neither of you sent the other a note.  The notes were a part of a scheme concocted by the JPFC."

Noticing Lily and James' confused faces, Pam said, "The James Potter Fan Club!"

James' eyes widened as Lily dissolved into giggles beside him ("He has a fan club?!").  "I have a fan club?" he asked, echoing Lily.

Remus raised his eyebrows.  "Apparently.  Though why anyone would want to..."

James grinned widely.  "And you're sure?"

"Ah, yes.  We have proof if you need it."

James laughed.  "This is fantastic!!" he cried, then grabbing Lily by the shoulders so suddenly that she stopped laughing, he said, "Lily, I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?"

Lily smiled.  "Yes, of course."

"Excellent." James said, kissing her.

After the kiss, Lily got up, brushing off her robes.  "James, what was the name of the girl who was your date?"

"Irene.  Bitchy name if I ever heard one, but maybe that's because she's the only Irene I know."

Lily frowned, thinking.  "Pam, who's the leader of the JPFC?"

"Ah, Irene, I believe actually."

Lily got a funny look on her face.  "If you'll excuse me," she said, "I have some unfinished business."

That said, she stalked off across the dance floor to the table Irene and company were sitting at.  She walked right up behind Irene and tapped her on the shoulder.  When Irene turned, Lily said, "Irene, honey, we need to talk."

Irene stood up, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and crossing her arms, while arching an eyebrow.  "And what, precisely, would _I_ have to say to _you_?"

"You'd be surprised." Lily said.  "I believe you were _trying _to steal my boyfriend, were you not?"

Irene placed her hands on her hips.  "What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, only the fact that _you were all over him on the dance floor_!" 

Irene huffed.  "Don't be silly, little girl.  James is mine and you know it.  You're feeling threatened by me."

Lily snorted.  "Oh, if James is yours then why isn't he over here with you?"

Irene opened and closed her mouth several times.  "Because-because he had some unfinished business to take care of."

Lily smiled a little.  "Yeah, such as figuring out why all of a sudden I decided to break up with him and _him with me_?"

Irene again opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Oh, stop it, Irene, you look like a goldfish, which, may I add, is an improvement.  Now, I just came over here to deliver you a little present."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, would that be?  You don't appear to be holding anything."

Lily smiled calmly and punched Irene square in the face.  Irene gasped and, holding her nose, backed up a few steps, knocking  over a candle and setting the hem of her dress on fire.  Lily let her panic for a little bit, then calmly set out the fire with a squirt of water from her wand.  She turned to the rest of the members of the JPFC while Irene hyperventilated.  They were all staring at her with open mouths.  "Now, is there anyone here who can help me prove my story?  When we take this to Dumbledore, we will need witnesses."

At first, no one moved, then, slowly, Rebecca stood up.  "I will." she said quietly.

Lily grinned. "Good."

Genna turned furiously to Rebecca.  "Rebecca!  How dare you!  After all the James Potter Fan Club has done for you!"

"Like what?  All it did for me was teach me how to be bitchy, selfish and self-centered.  And Genna, I don't care if you or Irene tells the whole school that I stripped for the guys on the Slytherin—"  Rebecca froze, eyes wide, with her hand over her mouth.

Lily felt her jaw go slack.  Shaking it off, she said, "Never mind that, Rebecca.  I assure you, we'll take care of these guys if they try anything.  And thank you for volunteering."

Lily turned and went over to Irene, who was leaning against the wall of the pumpkin, catching the blood from her nose in her hand.  "You bitch." she hissed.  "You've ruined my plastic surgery.  I'll get you for this!"

Lily gave her a confident look.  "I'd like to see you try.   Actually, no, please, try.  It would give me an excuse to pop your implants."

Irene gaped at her and then lunged for her.  "You--!"

Lily calmly stepped out of the way and Irene misbalanced and fell to the floor.  "Bye, Irene." Lily said, walking out of the pumpkin.

*

As Lily returned to the table, everyone fell silent, their eyes trained on Lily. Pam half-stood, anxiously waiting to hear the news.  James got up out of his chair and met Lily halfway.  "What did you do in there?  It was blocked by those stupid pumpkin walls!"

Lily smiled smugly.  "I punched Irene in the nose and got us a witness for when we go to Dumbledore."

James grinned widely. "That's my girl." he said, leaning down and kissing her.  

Lily smiled and gave herself up to the kiss, feeling happier than she had in days.  Across the table, Sirius shrugged, figuring any excuse was a good excuse, grabbed Kiara and kissed her full on the lips.  Kiara only had time for a startled squeak before their lips met.  Jordan shrugged, grabbed Elijah by his shirt tie and pulled him towards her.  Elijah was thrilled, as he had been trying to kiss her all night.  Next to them, Remus grinned happily, stood up behind Pam, whirled her around and kissed her.  Pam was of course, overjoyed, as she had had a rather large crush on Remus for several years.

But I guess 

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky,_

_Lucky sometimes_

*a good ending is always one where there's kissing. ::grins::  And so ends my first fic.  I hoped you all liked it, loved it, whatever.  Review and let me know what you thought!  Also, I have a couple new story ideas that NEED TITLES!!!      Please help!  And let me know which one you think I should do next too  (because I can't decide...and the sooner I decide, the sooner I start up a new fic!):

· Starting with the end of the scene in 00TP (possibly): Snape catches up with Lily (a couple days later?) apologizes for incident with James earlier and for calling her a mudblood, then asks Lily out.  Lily would say no except enter James who says something (haven't decided yet) and Lily quickly says 'yes' to Snape.  There may be possible dark ulterior motives for Snape?  Lily/Snape ship bugs James immensely and he is constantly around trying to get Lily to dump Snape.  Lily may possibly think she's in love with Snape.  James may give up.  Lily will eventually realize who she's in love with.  

· (After Hogwarts?) Lily currently has a boyfriend who abuses her.  James finds her crying/sees a bad bruise (or a broken arm) and tries to find out what's wrong/how did it happen, she lies/yells/tells him to bug off.  He finds out anyway (witnesses it? she confesses? friend tells him? If so, confronts her, she confesses), hunts down boyfriend, beats the shit out of him, tells him to stay away from Lily.  Boyfriend a.) listens to James and leaves Lily alone, b.) ignores James and carries on, again getting the shit beaten out of him, or c.) pretends to repent, later kidnaps Lily, who'd entered into a successful relationship with James.  James rescues her, throws the bastard in jail, and they live happily ever after. 

o Let me know which option you like the best for this one...this IS a democracy, people! (sometimes...)  Personally, I like c.) just for the dramatic potential!  

The usual comments:  pleeeease help me get a livejournal code!!!  Anyone who wants to be notified when I change things, leave your email in your review!!


End file.
